Forças do destino 2
by Ka Radcliffe
Summary: Após alguns anos, os problemas retornam na vida de Draco e Gina. Voldemort está vencido, mas a guerra ainda não acabou. Continuaçao de Forças do destino. DG-PÓS HOGGY. CONCLUÍDO
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

Convivência familiar 

- Beatriz! Desça já aqui! – ela gritou do andar inferior.

A menina desceu as escadas, receosa.

- Sim? – Beatriz perguntou, no meio da escada. Longe o suficiente das garras da mãe.

- Quantas vezes eu te falei pra NÃO DEIXAR ESSES BRINQUEDOS ESPALHADOS NA SALA? – a mãe berrou, fazendo com que a menina fechasse os olhos e subisse dois degraus. – Eliza e Colin vão chegar daqui a pouco!

- O padrinho vem almoçar aqui?

- Vem! Agora, a senhorita suba e peça pro seu pai te arrumar para almoçarmos! Eu cuido dessa bagunça. Mas só dessa vez, entendeu?

- Sim. – e subindo as escadas novamente, a menina foi trocar de roupas.

Virginia bufou, antes de começar a juntar os brinquedos da filha, espalhados no chão da sala.

Escutou a campainha tocar no momento exato em que guardara a última boneca na prateleira do quarto da filha, no andar superior.

- Eliza! Colin! Como vocês estão? – cumprimentou, Virginia, ao abrir a porta. Deu espaço para os dois entrarem.

- Olá, Gina. Onde está Bia? – perguntou Eliza.

- Bia está lá em cima, se arrumando. E como vai o bebê?

- Bem... Estamos ansiosos para saber o sexo dele.

- Ou dela! – corrigiu Colin.

Os três riram.

Eliza, amiga de Virginia que morara com ela, casara-se com Colin e estava, agora, com dois meses de gravidez. Eliza continuava trabalhando como professora em Hogwarts.

Colin Creevey era fotógrafo do "Seminário das Bruxas". Ficou muito animado ao receber a noticia de que seria pai. A casa em que Eliza dividira com Virginia tornara a casa que ela dividia com o marido, e futuramente, o filho.

O Sr. Creevey era padrinho de Beatriz, a filha de quatro anos de idade de Virginia.

- Padrinho! – Beatriz descia as escadas novamente, dessa vez arrumada.

Usava um vestido infantil rosa e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Ela pulou no pescoço do padrinho, enquanto esse beijava suas bochechas brancas.

- Ei! Eu também existo, sabia! – reclamou Eliza.

Beatriz  passou do colo do padrinho para o de sua esposa.

- Cuidado Bia! Tem um neném aí dentro, sabia! – avisou, a mãe.

- Um neném? – a menina sentiu curiosidade, descendo do colo da mulher.

Já no chão, pôs-se a examinar a barriga da tia. Aproximou-se do umbigo coberto pelo vestido de pano leve e olhou, como se olha em um buraco de fechadura.

- Não to vendo nada!

A mãe riu de leve, sendo imitada pelos outros dois adultos na sala.

- Onde está o seu pai, querida?

- Lá em cima. Disse pra gente não esperar ele. – respondeu, se adiantando na direção da sala de jantar.

- Na-na-ni-na-não! – exclamou a mãe, pegando-a no colo e colocando ela no sofá branco e macio da sala de estar.

- Mas mãe, eu 'tô com fome! – protestou a menina, cruzando os braços.

- Mas Harry ainda não chegou! Temos que espera-lo!

- O Harry virá? – perguntou Colin. A anfitriã confirmou. – Então não vamos esperar seu marido mesmo. Ele não vai descer!

Eliza deu um beliscão nas costelas do esposo, o que fez com que ele gemesse baixinho.

- Desculpe! – murmurou para a esposa, que o olhava severamente.

A campainha soou em seguida.

- Ah, deve ser o Harry! – Virginia exclamou antes de ir atender a porta.

- Olá Harry! Tudo bem?

- Oi Gina. Olhe quem veio comigo. – disse mostrando uma segunda pessoa.

- Rony! Que bom que você veio! – a irmã o abraçou.

- Olá Gina.

- Vamos, entrem. Colin e Eliza já chegaram!

- Tio! – Beatriz pulou do sofá na direção de Rony.

- Olá Harry. Rony. – disseram Eliza e Colin.

- Olá.

- Bem, acho que agora nós podemos almoçar, não? – perguntou Virginia, quando Harry tentava pegar Beatriz no colo e, essa, no colo de Rony, balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- O seu marido não vai comer conosco?

- Não Harry, ele não está se sentindo muito bem. Acho que tem trabalhado de mais.

- É. Todos nós temos. – disse Rony – Enquanto não pegarmos esses comensais fugitivos, não dormiremos tranqüilos!

- Rony, por favor, nada de falar de serviço hoje! – repreendeu Harry.

- Vamos ou não vamos comer? – resmungou Beatriz.

- Vamos minha pequenina, vamos! – disse a mãe, apertando-lhe as bochechas.

***

- Muito bonito! – ela cruzou os braços assim que entrou no quarto e viu o marido deitado na cama, acordado.

- Eu sei que sou lindo! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Por que você não desceu para receber nossos convidados? – ela disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eles ainda estão aí? – ele sussurrou.

- Não.

- E a Bia?

- Colin a levou para passear no parque com Eliza e Harry.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Então? Por que não desceu? – ela insistiu.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou com a cara daquele... Daquele seu amiguinho da cicatriz!

- Isso não explica você não ter aparecido lá nem pra cumprimentar ao Colin e a Eliza!

- E o que explica o seu ex-namoradinho ficar entrando e saindo daqui de casa a hora que quer e ainda por cima levar a MINHA filha pra passear?

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso! Você não é mais um adolescente bobo pra ficar dando ataque de ciúmes, Draco!

Ele fez um muxoxo.

- Você vai ficar sem comer nada? – ela perguntou, levemente preocupada.

- Vou! – ele respondeu fazendo bico igual a uma criança malcriada.

- Hum, que pena... Pensei que você fosse gostar da carne assada que eu fiz...

Ele levantou os olhos e viu que ela já havia sentado na beirada da cama.

- Carne assada? – perguntou, sentindo a boca encher d'água.

- É. E beber uma cerveja amanteigada... Mas se você não quer comer...

- Eu quero! – ele saltou da cama.

Ela pode escutar o roncar do estomago dele e sorriu.

- Vem comigo, está tudo lá em baixo.

Ela o puxou pela mão e o levou até a cozinha.

- Sra. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy! O que posso fazer por vocês? – disse um elfo muito semelhante a Dobby, fazendo uma reverencia para Virginia e Draco, que encostou a ponta do nariz no chão.

- Nada Ringle! Pode deixar que nos viramos sozinhos.

O elfo saiu resmungando algo pela porta dos fundos.

Virginia foi até o fogão e preparou o prato para Draco. Pegando em seguida, uma latinha de cerveja amanteigada na geladeira – novidade do três vassouras, enquanto algumas cervejas amanteigadas são para esquentar, aquela era refrescar -.

- A comida estava deliciosa... – Draco disse, ao empurrar o prato para frente, na mesa da cozinha.

- Besteira sua não ter decido para almoçar com todo mundo... – ela pegou o prato e levou até a pia para lavar.

- Pra que isso? – ele perguntou, ao ver o que a mulher ia fazer. 

Levantou-se e encostou-se na beirada da mesa, às costas dela.

- Pra não ficar sujo, ué!

- Deixa que o Ringle faça isso. – ele a puxou pelo pulso delicadamente. 

– Que horas a Bia vai chegar? – ele perguntou, sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu não sei... – ela disse, virando-se para ele e sorrindo da mesma forma. – Por que? Você pretende sair?

- Sair? – ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela. E ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele – Não. Sair, definitivamente, não é o que eu estou planejando...

- E o que é que você está planejando?

Mas ela não soube, naquele momento, o que ele estava planejando, pois a campainha tocou.

- Uuurr! – ele reclamou.

Ela apenas sorriu e foi atender a porta.

- Olá. Ela deu muito trabalho? – ela disse ao verificar que era Harry.

- De jeito nenhum. Ela é um anjo. – mas a cara de Bia não parecia ter a mesma calma que um anjo naquele momento.

Ela estava de braços cruzados, com um bico – que se Virginia tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção veria ser igual ao do marido -.

- E o Colin e a Eliza?

- Eliza não se sentiu muito bem e Colin a levou pra casa.

- Ah... Mas entre, entre. – ela disse ao perceber que ele ainda estava do lado de fora com sua filha.

- Ah, Não, Gina, eu tenho que ir... Vou viajar com o Rony ainda hoje para tentarmos achar algumas pistas do paradeiro desses comensais.

- Trabalhando até em final de semana, é? – ela sorriu admirada.

- Pai! – Bia gritou, desfazendo o bico e correndo para os braços de 

Draco, que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Olá Malfoy!

Draco poupou-se em um simples aceno com a cabeça, pegando a filha nos braços.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir... Tchau Bia! – a menina fez a mesma expressão que o pai – Tchau Gina.

- Tchau Harry.

Harry aparatou e Virginia fechou a porta, pegando uma pequena Bia dando língua na direção em que Harry havia aparatado.

- Beatriz Juliet Malfoy! – exclamou a mãe.

A menina se encolheu nos braços do pai, buscando proteção. Sabia que quando a mãe á chamava pelo nome completo, a bronca ia ser feia.

- Está na hora da pequerrucha do papai tomar banho! – Draco adiantou. 

– Suba, daqui a pouco eu subo também pra te dar banho.

A menina desceu do colo do pai e correu escada a cima, passando bem longe da mãe.

- Draco Malfoy!

- Shiii... Sobrou pra mim...

- Quem anda ensinando a Beatriz a mostrar a língua?

- Não sei... Você a deixa sair com qualquer um! Agora mesmo ela saiu com o Colin!

- O Colin é padrinho dela!

- E por sorte a Eliza não foi madrinha!

- Ela só não foi madrinha por que você ficou de frescura!

- Mas foi ou não foi melhor que a Angelina fosse a madrinha? – perguntou, jogando-se no sofá.

- A Angelina é legal, ainda mais agora que ela casou com o Fred, mas ainda acho que...

- Que você deveria vir aqui, deitar nesse sofá que é grande de mais para mim sozinho.

Ela se aproximou, e sentou-se na ponta do sofá,

- Pode chegar mais perto... Eu não mordo... – ele sorriu e chegou mais perto para beijar-lhe, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ela disse:

- Acho que tem alguém lá em cima esperando um pai desnaturado para lhe dar banho...

- Hum! – ele bateu com a mão na testa e correu para o banheiro onde costumava dar banho na filha.

***

- Bom dia... – Virginia murmurou ao abrir os olhos e ver que o marido a observava, deitado ao seu lado.

- Bom dia. – ele a beijou no rosto, apertando-a mais contra si.

Ela deu uma espreguiçada e olhou para ele.

- Com fome? – ele perguntou.

- Um pouquinho...

- Vamos descer para comer? Beatriz ainda está dormindo... – ele sussurrou.

Ela concordou, mas antes foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, trocou o pijama pra então os dois descerem e encontrarem a mesa da sala de jantar pronta para o café da manha e três lugares preparados, como sempre.

Draco sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa e Virginia sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ela começou comendo um pouco de frutas enquanto ele a observava.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou ao acabar de engolir um pedaço de mamão.

- Nada... Só estou te olhando. Não posso? – perguntou, segurando-lhe a mão que estava sobre a mesa, livre.

- Pode, mas ficar me olhando enquanto como me deixa envergonhada... 

– ela disse, tomando um gole do suco, que ela verificou ser de melancia.

- Bem, o que posso fazer se você é assim... Irresistível. – ele a beijou no pescoço.

- Hum... Draco, o que houve pra você estar tão galanteador á essa hora da manhã? – ela perguntou.

- Nada. Eu simplesmente acordei e vi a mulher maravilhosa que estava deitada ao meu lado e... – ela o calou um beijo.

- Bom dia, papai, mamãe. – Bia entrou na sala e sentou á mesa do lado de Draco, á posição contraria de Virginia.

Os dois separaram-se bruscamente.

- Bom dia minha filha. – disse Draco.

- Dormiu bem, pequenina? – a mãe perguntou, colocando leite na tigela com cereal de chocolate da filha.

- Dormi... Tive uns sonhos 'quisitos. – disse a menina.

A mãe sorriu e disse:

- E que sonhos esquisitos você teve, pequena? – a mãe lhe concertou.

- Sonhei que uma mulher loira com cala de bruxa e dois homens com cala de sapo me pegavam... – a menina disse com a boca cheia.

Virginia e Draco se entreolharam preocupados, mas não disseram nada.

- Mamãe, posso ir na casa do tio Rony hoje?

- Querida, eu e seu pai já falamos que não gostamos que você vá na casa do seu tio Rony.

- Por que? Você não gosta do titio?

- Não é isso pequena, eu adoro o seu tio, mas... Ah, Bia, custa obedecer a mamãe?

- Está bem. Mas na casa da madrinha eu posso, né?

- Bem, depois do café eu falo com seu tio Fred pra ver se não tem nenhum problema, está bem assim?

- Êba! – a menina gritou.

***

- Acabei de deixar a Bia na casa do Fred. – Virginia aparatou na sala de casa, e encontrou Draco "largado" no sofá.

- O que você acha do sonho dela? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Pode ter sido só um sonho, mas as descrições batem com a Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle...

- Eles ainda não foram pegos... – Draco suspirou.

- Mas qual seria o objetivo de pegar Bia, Draco? – ela sentou-se na ponta do sofá em que ele estava deitado.

- Eu os trai, esqueceu? – ele sentou-se no sofá, e pegou-lhe a mão.

Um barulho vindo da janela chamou a atenção de ambos. Draco correu para a mesma e abriu-a, dando de frente com uma coruja negra, com uma carta do mesmo tom em seu bico.

Ele pegou a carta e a coruja voou sem esperar resposta. Draco leu-a e perdeu o pouco de cor que tinha. Virginia se assustou e perguntou:

- O que houve, Draco? O que tem nessa carta? – ele pegou o papel negro e entregou á ela.

Ela também leu e deixou-se cair no sofá, com a mão no peito.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Ameaças e tentativas 

"Preste atenção, Malfoy: nós estamos de olho, e cedo ou tarde você pagará pela sua traição! Seu covarde!"

Após Virginia ler o pequeno bilhete, este pegou fogo.

Virginia estava com a respiração ofegante. A mão em seu peito sentia o saltitar de seu coração; ela sentia como se a qualquer momento ele fosse pular para fora do peito.

- Eu estou com medo! – ela sussurrou.

Ele apenas sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe abraçou, enquanto ela sentia uma única lagrima correr em seu rosto.

- Tenho medo do que eles possam fazer contra Beatriz. – Ela continuou, abraçando-o de volta, e encarando-lhe disse: - Do que eles possam fazer com você, Draco!

- Eles não vão fazer nada contra ninguém, entendeu? Eu não vou deixa! – e beijou o alto da cabeça dela – Não vou! – completou, mais para si.

***

- Hum, 'tava gostoso. "Palece" que vou explodir! – Beatriz massageou a barriga com a mão direita, empurrando o prato com o resto da sobremesa – torta de abóbora com morango – para o lado.

- Pequenina, não se diz "vou explodir", diz-se "Estou satisfeita". – a mãe corrigiu delicadamente.

- Dá na me-sma – ela disse meio á um bocejo.

- Ora de pequerrucha dormir! – disse o pai, limpando a boca com um guardanapo de pano e pegando a filha no colo.

- Não! Eu não to com so-no. – ela disse dando outro bocejo.

- Bia, suba, escove os dentes que a mamãe vai subir para contar uma historia.

- Não! Eu quero que meu pai me bote para dormir! – ela se agarrou ao pai.

- Humpf, tudo bem... Não tem problema, eu vou dormir. Não tem problema. – disse a mãe, fingindo um pouco magoada.

Draco sorriu e disse para a filha:

- Princesinha, suba e escove os dente que papai já vai.

- 'Tá bem. – ela subiu as escadas bocejando mais.

- Com ciúmes? – perguntou para a esposa.

- Não... Nem um pouco. – ela fingiu fazer pouco caso.

- Fica não. Eu vou colocar a Bia pra dormir, mas quero a mãe dela muito bem acordada quando eu voltar! – disse, a abraçando pela cintura.

- Bem acordada, é? Por acaso pretende colocar a "mamãe" para dormir também, é? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Dormir? É, você pode dormir depois... – beijou-lhe e subiu para colocar a filha pra dormir.

***

- Bom dia! – Virginia disse, entrando na sala de jantar e encontrando o 

marido e a filha tomando café da manhã. – Por que ninguém me acordou?

- Você estava dormindo tão bem, que achei que não deveria. – disse Draco, lhe dando uma uva na boca, ela aceitou e após comer a fruta, disse:

- Vocês planejaram alguma coisa para hoje?

- Pensamos em darmos uma volta no Beco Diagonal, o que você acha?

- Podemos comprar um vestido novo? – perguntou Beatriz, com os olhos brilhando.

- Outro, Bia? – resmungou o pai – Se você está assim nessa idade, imagine na adolescência?!

- Hum. – ela cruzou os braços, e descruzando-os em seguida perguntou: - Mas o passeio no Beco Diagonal ainda está de pé?

- Está bem. Vamos depois do almoço.

- Ah não, mãe! Vamos antes e depois vamos a Hogsmead e passamos em algum lugar para comer!

- Na-na-ni-na-não, pequenina. Almoçamos em casa, depois nós vamos para o Beco Diagonal. Nada de Hogsmead!

- Ah, mãe, por que?

- Beatriz! 

A menina cruzou os braços e emburrou a cara. Draco abriu a boca, mas Virginia, - mesmo olhando para o prato – percebeu e disse:

- Nada de protestar, Sr. Draco Malfoy!

Draco fechou a boca e olhou para a filha como quem diz: "Desculpe, eu tentei".

***

- Vamos, Gina! Pra que se arrumar tanto? – Draco protestou, do andar inferior, esperando a esposa que se arrumava para irem ao Beco Diagonal.

- Calma, Draco, eu já estou pronta! – ela desceu as escadas.

Ele teve que impedir que o queixo se chocasse contra o peito, pois ao ver a mulher vestindo um leve vestido florido de alça fina e um sapato de salto alto exclamou:

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada. Agora vamos? – ela perguntou, ao terminar de descer as escadas.

- Vamos. – ele disse ainda abobado. - Bia, preste atenção : - disse o pai – Você tem que segurar nessa casca de banana e não pode soltar, ouviu bem?

- Ouvi papai.

Então, os três, seguraram na casca de banana – que na verdade era uma chave de portal - e em menos de dois minutos eles estavam em uma das lojas abandonadas do Beco Diagonal.

- Eu preciso ir á "Floreios e Borrões", preciso comprar um exemplar de "Europa: trouxa e bruxa".

- Pra que você vai comprar um livro desses? – resmungou Draco.

- Se você não sabe, querido, nas férias eu pretendo viajar, e quero saber melhor sobre os mundos trouxas e bruxos que existem pela Europa. – Virginia respondeu, abrindo a porta da loja para os três saírem e darem de cara com o Beco Diagonal.

- Que idéia é essa de "Pretendo viajar". O correto é "pretendemos viajar". – ele corrigiu – Não é pequena? – a menina em seu colo concordou.

- Então eu vou indo comprar o livro e vocês dois podem dar uma volta. Nos vemos daqui a meia hora, em frente á "Artigos de Quadribol". Ok?

- Meia hora pra comprar um livro? Nossa, tem certeza de que não vai providenciar logo o hotel e tudo o mais?

- Deixe de ser bobo, querido. – ela beijou-lhe os lábios e despediram-se.

- Meia hora, "Artigos de Quadribol"! – ele a lembrou, vendo-a tomar distancia.

***

- Papai, quando eu vou receber a carta de Hogwarts? – perguntou Bia, ao ver alguns alunos com os uniformes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts comprando materiais. Era final de agosto, e em breve estaria iniciando mais um ano letivo.

Draco sorriu, ao lembrar de seus tempos de escola. Quando anos atrás, ele estava ali, comprando materiais para mais um ano letivo, e pensou também "Será que quando estive ali, algum adulto pensou a mesma coisa que eu? Relembrou coisas parecidas com as que relembro?" Mas ao sentir seus ombros balançando – Bia, em seu colo lhe chacoalhava – voltou de sua transe e respondeu a menina:

- Daqui á alguns anos, minha pequena. – ele respondeu, entrando em uma loja qualquer.

***

Virginia entrou na sala fria e impessoal do local, sentou-se e falou tudo para o homem á sua frente. Ele ponderou, pegou a varinha e murmurou algumas coisas.

***

- Eu quero comprar uma vassoura, papai! – Bia pediu, ao chegarem em frente à         "Artigos de Quadribol" e na vitrine, uma ilustre vassoura ficava á amostra de todos "Radar 5000".

- Mas você ainda é muito pequena pra ter uma vassoura.

- Quando eu vou poder ter uma vassoura, papai? – a menina insistia.

- Quando você for um pouquinho maior. Talvez você consiga entrar pro time de Quadribol da sua casa em Hogwarts.

- Você fazia parte, papai? – a menina não parava de se mexer no colo do pai, para ver o interior da loja.

- Eu era o apanhador da Sonserina.

- E a mamãe?

- Sua mãe foi apanhadora do time da Grifinória, quando o Potter foi expulso do time.

- Ela jogava bem, papai?

- Jogava, mas não era palio pro papai aqui, né... – ele apontou para o peito com a mão livre, já que a outra era ocupada por Bia.

- Como é que é, Sr. Malfoy? – disse uma voz atrás de Draco.

Ele virou-se pra contemplar a esposa com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé direito no chão, segurando uma pequena sacola – onde, provavelmente, estaria o livro -.

- Ah... Ah... Bem.... É... Não... Sim... Quer dizer... – Draco gaguejou e 

Virginia apenas sorriu, pegando a filha no colo.

- Deixa pra lá. A Bia não precisa saber das vezes em que os balaços te acertavam em cheio e você perdia o pomo pra mim.

- O que eu posso fazer se às vezes eu não via os balaços na minha direção? – ele tentou justificar.

- Às vezes? – ela riu – 95% das vezes, você quer dizer.

- E os 5%?

- Eu deixava ele pegar o pomo...

Beatriz gargalhou vendo a expressão do pai.

- Não precisa humilhar, né?

- Bobinho... – ela apertou a bochecha branca do marido.

- Já fizemos tudo, podemos ir embora?

- Não! – Bia quase gritou.

- Por que não, princesa?

- Eu quero tomar um sorvete!

- Sorvete nesse frio? Você vai acabar com dor de garganta! – a mãe, superprotetora, reclamou.

- Não, querida, é sorvete-quente, novidade da sorveteria daqui e de Hogsmead. E nem ta tão frio assim, não é?– disse Draco.

- Se é assim. Mas eu não vou querer, eu fico observando vocês dois tomando.

- Então vamos.

- Fica por ali! – apontou Draco, para o lado direito, por onde eles foram.

Andaram por cerca de cinco minutos. Pediram a atendente um sorvete de chocolate – para Beatriz – e um de limão – para Draco.

Bia entupiu o seu próprio sorvete com cobertura de morango e os três ficaram conversando sobre Hogwarts por um longo tempo.

- Mamãe: quero fazer xixi. – pediu a menina, cruzando as penas, como quem precisa urgentemente ir ao banheiro.

- Eu levo você, pequena. – a mãe levantou-se, mas o marido a segurou pela mão que ainda estava em cima da mesa.

- Princesinha, vai indo na frente que a mamãe já vai. – disse o pai, e a menininha "desesperada" para ir ao banheiro seguiu seu caminho sem cerimônia.

- O que foi Draco? – Virginia sentou-se novamente.

- Eu não queria que você tivesse falado aquilo para a Bia. Sabe, queria que ela tivesse orgulho de mim por alguma coisa... – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Não queria que ela pensasse que sou tão ruim no Quadribol que até a mãe dela ganha de mim... Fiquei até aliviado por você não ter mencionado o fato de que o Potter também era melhor do que eu.

- Draco, - ela segurou a ponta de seu rosto e forçou-o a olha-la nos olhos – A Bia tem orgulho de você, você sendo um bom jogador de quadribol ou não! Ela te adora! E eu não falei aquilo pra ela pensar que o pai dela é um perdedor, que por mais que eu fale mal do pai dela, ela vai continuar te adorando, sendo você um péssimo apanhador, sendo você o Campeão da Taça de Mundial de Quadribol

Ele sorriu e ela continuou:

- E que historia é essa de que "até a mãe dela me ganha"? – ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura – Eu sou muito boa no quadribol, ta sabendo?

Ela arrancou mais risos dele.

- Ela tem muito orgulho de você. Ela e eu. – ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, que poderia jurar ver a sua alma.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – ele acariciou-lhe a face.

- Eu sei. – eles se beijaram e ela levantou-se e disse – Tenho que ir. – E vendo a expressão do rosto dele, concluiu – A Bia.

E saiu na mesma direção que a filha havia saído minutos atrás.

***

Beatriz saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro. Não agüentava mais. Provavelmente tomara mais suco de abóbora no almoço do que poderia suportar.

Entrou correndo no banheiro e olhou para as mulheres que estavam ali:

Uma senhora que beirava os 70 anos usava uma capa roxa, e uma bolsa que mais parecia um sapo, tanto pela textura, quanto pela cor.

Uma mulher, cerca de trinta e cinco anos, levantava uma menina de aparente seis anos, para a pequena lavar as mãos.

Ela entrou no primeiro Box livre e, com uma certa dificuldade, sentou-se no vaso sanitário. Limpou-se como a mãe havia lhe ensinado e saiu novamente. Pediria para alguma mulher ali para lhe ajudar a lavar as mãos.

Abriu a porta e saiu, olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro e só avistou uma mulher de capa preta, que estava de costas para ela, mas deixava seus cabelos loiros á amostra.

- Com licença. – chamou a menina com sua voz fina e tímida para com estranhos – Com licença, a senhora poderia me ajudar a lavar minhas mãos?

- Onde está sua mãe, menininha? – a mulher perguntou, ainda de costas.

- Ela está lá fora, com meu pai.

- Tsk. Tsk, Tsk, sua mãe não deveria deixar uma menininha como você solta desse jeito. Ela não sabe que tipo de gente possa lhe encontrar. – a mulher insistia em não lhe encarar.

- A senhora pode me ajudar a lavar minhas mãos? – a menina insistiu.

- Senhorita! – ela corrigiu.

- Desculpe, a senhorita poderia me ajudar a lavar minhas mãos? – a menina começava a perder a paciência. Coisa que herdara de seu pai, ousadia. Não tinha medo daquela mulher. Quem ela achava que era para falar daquele jeito? Não queria ajudar que não ajudasse.

- Sabe... Eu seria senhora – a mulher caminhou até a pia, mas Bia não conseguiu ver seu rosto – se seu pai não tivesse me trocado pela sua mãe. – ela virou-se e encarou Beatriz.

A menina prendeu a respiração e deu alguns passos atrás.

Aquela mulher... Ela sonhara com aquela mulher!

- Depois, seu pai resolveu trair á todos. Todos nós. Inclusive seu avô... – A mulher segurava a varinha acariciava-a como se fosse uma jóia. – Tsk. – ela soltou um muxoxo – Uma vez perdedor... sempre perdedor... – e tirou os olhos da varinha e encarou a menina assustada a sua frente. – Agora ele verá o que acontece com um verdadeiro traidor! – ela apontou a varinha para a menina e disse: - Crucios.

***

Virginia andava tranqüilamente pelo caminho até o banheiro, colocou a mão na maçaneta e escutou uma voz irritante dizendo: "Agora ele verá o que acontece com um verdadeiro traidor".

E sem hesitar sacou a varinha e empurrou a porta. Sua visão foi exatamente a que imaginaria ver: Pansy Parkinson apontava a varinha para sua filha, e essa assustada, chorava. Ao ver a mãe entrar a menina correu para os braços da mesma, sendo desviada do Cruciatrus que Pansy havia lançado.

- Mãe! – a menina chorava desesperada.

- Ora, ora... se não é a Weasley pobretona!

- Sra. Malfoy, se você não sabe! – Virginia a corrigiu e sem hesitar, com a varinha já na direção de Pansy, gritou: - Estupefaça!

O corpo de Pansy caiu para trás: duro, porem vivo.

***

Draco abriu a porta de casa, entrando com a esposa e a filha.

Beatriz estava adormecida no colo da mãe, e essa subiu as escadas para coloca-la em sua cama. Desceu as escadas em seguida, vendo o marido sentado no sofá, olhando fixamente para a lareira já acesa.

Ela caminhou silenciosamente e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sem dizer uma palavra Draco deitou a cabeça no colo de Virginia e começou a chorar, feito uma criança assustada.

Virginia não disse nada, apenas afagou-lhe o cabelo, deixando que ele parasse de chorar sozinho.

- Coitada da Bia... – ele disse, algum tempo depois – Tudo o que ela viu 

e ouviu daquela mulher! Que cena horrorosa para uma criança ver: uma mulher, dizendo coisas horríveis, sendo levada para Azkaban. Não deveríamos ter deixado-a assistir aquilo. – e deu uma fungada.

- Já passou Draco... Já passou... – ela sussurrou.

- Não. Não passou. – ele sentou-se e ela viu que seu rosto estava vermelho – você não entende? A guerra ainda não acabou! Voldemort está derrotado, mas a guerra não acabou! Não enquanto esses comensais estiverem soltos por aí!

- Draco, acalme-se. Faltam apenas três!

- Três... Três desgraçados que vão ficar atormentando a nossa vida... Droga! – ele levantou-se e chutou a mesinha de centro. O vidro que envolvia a mesa espatifou-se e cortou o pé de Draco.

Ele sentou-se novamente, dessa vez, com o pé sangrando.

Ela concertou o vidro com um aceno da varinha e limpou e cicatrizou o  machucado de Draco.

- Nós vamos pegar eles, está bem? Nós vamos! – ela disse, tentando acalmar o marido – Voldemort já foi derrotado, não vai ser difícil acabar com esses meros comensais!

- Eu não quero nem imagina no que poderia ter acontecido se você não tivesse chegado á tempo...

- Não pense nisso, ok? Não aconteceu nada, é nisso que você tem que pensar!

- Gina... – ele segurou-lhe a mão e olhou em seus olhos.

- Sim?

- Obrigado. Obrigado por salvar a vida da minha filha.

- Não Draco: obrigada você, por me dar um tesouro como a Bia e outro tesouro que está crescendo aqui dentro.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Ataque 

- O que? – Draco arregalou os olhos. – É o que eu estou pensando?

Ela não respondeu, apenas pegou a mão dele e colocou em cima de sua barriga antes de dizer:

- Quando fui comprar o livro no Beco Diagonal, eu tinha hora marcada... Estou de dois meses.

- Gina! – ele a abraçou. – Eu não acredito! Eu te amo! – Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não pelo fato de á pouco, e sim por emoção. 

Ela reconheceu o olhar. Era o mesmo de quando dissera que estava grávida de Bia.

De repente, escutaram um grito do andar superior. Um grito de criança. Um grito de Bia.

Virginia olhou para Draco, que retribuiu o olhar antes de saírem correndo escada acima, em direção ao quarto da filha.

Chegaram em segundos e respiraram aliviados ao verem a filha se mexendo na cama sozinha.

Virginia caminhou até a cama onde Beatriz dormia e sentou-se.

- Bia! – chamou, balançando a menina de leve. – Bia, querida, acorde! É só um pesadelo, pequena. Acorde!

A menina gemeu baixinho antes de abrir os olhos.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama, o mesmo fez Draco.

- Você teve um pesadelo. Está tudo bem agora. – disse o pai, secando o suor da filha com uma toalhinha que estava no criado mudo, junto ao abajur que ele acabara de acender.

- É... Eu tive... Mas não lembro direito... – ela fazia força para lembrar do sonho que acabara de ter. – Não. Eu não lembro...

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Volte a dormir... Você teve um dia agitado. – a mãe beijou o alto da cabeça da filha.

- Não! – ela agarrou a cintura da mãe – Quero dormir com vocês! Por favor!

Virginia olhou para o marido e voltou a olhar para a menininha a sua frente.

- Claro, querida. Draco, - virou-se para o marido – arrume nossa cama enquanto eu esquento um leite para a Bia...

- Está bem. Vem pequena. Pegue o Marie – o pai referiu-se à bonequinha de pano da menina – e o seu travesseiro e vamos lá pro quarto, em quanto sua mãe esquenta um leitinho pra você.

Quando a menina pegou a boneca e o travesseiro, Draco a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto, enquanto a esposa descia as escadas para a cozinha.

***

- Bom dia, meu anjo. – a mãe disse, ao ver a filha ainda de pijama e cabelo despenteado sentar á mesa onde ela e Draco tomavam café.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou o pai, dobrando _O Profeta Diário _que lia.

- Dormi, papai.

- Bia, hoje você não vai poder ficar na casa da vovó, por que ela vai visitar o seu Tio Gui.

- E onde vou ficar enquanto vocês trabalham?

- Na casa do seu tio Rony. – Virginia disse, meio a contra gosto.

- Eba! Vou brincar com a Carol!

- Pequena, eu só te peço uma coisa.

- O que é, papai?

- Não fique sozinha, em hipótese alguma com a sua tia! – ele falou as palavras "sua tia" com tanta dificuldade, que chegou a trincar os dentes.

- Por que, papai? A tia Hermione é legal!

- Bia, você pode obedecer ao seu pai e a mim sem fazer objeções, por favor?

- Sem o que? – a menina fez cara de confusão.

- Sem reclamar. Apenas obedeça.

- Está bem, mamãe!

- Não se esqueça, eu te pego as seis e meia.

- Por que o papai não vai me pegar?

Virginia bufou. Não estava com muito bom humor naquele dia, mas teria que manter  a tranqüilidade pelo o menos com a filha, que não tinha culpa da avó ter que sair, e ficar na casa de Hermione, a quem Virginia não suportava nem imaginar próximo a alguém de sua família.

Virginia ainda não acreditava que o irmão tivesse casado com Hermione, tido uma filha, e ainda Hermione esperava outro filho. Ela estava com nove meses, por esse motivo, não estava trabalhando. E Rony insistira tanto para que Virginia deixasse Bia na casa dele, que se a ruiva negasse, provavelmente arrumaria uma briga com o irmão.

Nem ela nem Draco falavam com Hermione, pelo o que essa havia feito no passado, separando os dois por oito anos.

Ninguém sabia o verdadeiro motivo para que Hermione tivesse feito aquilo: Draco a odiava. A chamava de sangue-ruim, e sem contar que ela e a caçula Weasley eram muito amigas.

Por esse motivo, Virginia não estava de bom humor naquele dia.

- Bia, eu não sei que horas vou terminar o expediente hoje. Por isso é melhor que a sua mãe lhe busque.

Draco e Virginia, assim como Rony, Harry e Hermione, trabalhavam no ministério da magia, na seção de aurores.

Fudge fora afastado do cargo, porque muitos diziam que ele estava ficando insano. Mas a maioria – e sincera – dizia logo de cara: - Ele está louco!

Quem ocupava o cargo de ministro era Remo Lupin. É claro que todos preferiam Alvo Dumbledore, mas ele não conseguiu sobreviver á batalha final contra Voldemort, a quem Harry Potter enfiou-lhe a espada de Salazar Sonserina no peito, acertando em cheio  o coração.

- Mas eu "quelo" você, papai! – a menina exclamou.

Virginia bateu os punhos na mesa e levantou, murmurando um: "Com licença".

- Bia, procure entender. Eu tenho trabalho... Só prometa que vai fazer o que eu e sua mãe pedimos...

- 'tá bem... – ela voltou a comer e Draco levantou-se e foi até a esposa, que estava no quarto terminando de se arrumar para ir trabalhar.

- Não liga não... Ela só...

- Draco, não diz nada 'tá? – ela pediu, terminando de colocar os sapatos.

- Você está com ciúmes? – ele sorriu marotamente.

- Claro que não, não seja idiota! – ela caminhou até o banheiro, e colocava os brincos.

- Ora, Gina, é normal ter ciúmes... – ele foi até o banheiro e encostou-se no batente, vendo-a ajeitando os cabelos.

- Eu não 'tô com ciúmes, 'tá legal! – ela "atropelou" o marido em caminho de volta ao quarto. – E vamos logo, se não nos atrasamos.

- Quem leva a Bia na casa do seu irmão?

Ela pensou por um momento e disse:

- Nós dois. Ela vai querer que você a leve, mas você não vai sozinho até a casa daquela mulher.

- Virginia, Virginia... você está muito ciumenta hoje, sabia. – ele implicou abraçando a esposa por trás.

- Mas que coisa! Você cismou que eu... – mas Draco não permitiu que ela continuasse. A beijou de imediato.

- Você fica irresistível quando fica com ciúmes, sabia?

Ao invés de protestar novamente, ela apenas sorriu.

- Beatriz ainda não está pronta. Vai arrumar ela. Ela prefere você... – 

Gina disse, com uma pitada de melancolia na voz.

- Está bem. Nos espere lá em baixo.

***

- Michael, por favor, avise ao Sr. Rivers que preciso falar com ele. – Virginia pediu ao atendente do seu departamento, que ficava no segundo andar.

- Sim, Sra. Malfoy. – respondeu, um rapaz de vinte e três anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Era o mais jovem do departamento e trabalhava na recepção. Era uma espécie de secretário geral.

Já passava das cinco da tarde e o expediente estava quase acabando.

Virginia respirou fundo e entrou na sua sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, enquanto enrolava  os cabelos em um coque, prendendo com uma pena.

- Vim saber se você já acabou o relatório que pedi...

- Que relatório? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ora, Virginia, eu não pedi relatório nenhum. Só vim lhe fazer uma visita. Não posso? – ele perguntou, jogando-se na cadeira do lado oposto onde ela sentara.

- Claro que pode, Harry. Mas em horário de trabalho?

- Não estou trabalhando. Tive o dia de folga. – ele respondeu, arrancando uma risadinha baixa dela.

- Se você não sabe, EU não tive dia de folga.

- Ah... detalhes, Virginia. Detalhes.

Ela riu mais.

- Gina eu queria... – uma terceira pessoa entrara na sala sem bater e quando viu Harry, fechou a cara e concluiu – Desculpe, não sabia que estava ocupada. Nos falamos depois.

E Draco saiu, batendo a porta com força.

- Acho que estou te causando problemas, não é? – perguntou, fitando o chão.

- Claro que não, Harry. Draco é assim mesmo. Sempre foi...

- É... tudo bem. Você escolheu um marido problemático, a mim! Fazer o que...

Ela sorriu apenas. Não faria qualquer comentário de jeito nenhum.

- Mas Virginia, queria te perguntar uma coisa: Por que não saímos para jantar?

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Eu, você, o Malfoy, a Bia, o Rony e a Mione. Faz tempo que não nos divertimos juntos..

- Eu não sei Harry... Você sabe como o Draco é... Você viu agora mesmo. Sem contar que... – ela hesitou. Ninguém sabia do fato dela não falar mais com Hermione a não ser Draco.

- Sem contar que...?

- Sem contar que a Bia não pode sair a noite. Ela é muito pequena...

- Hum... Tudo bem... Eu vou indo então. Vou chamar o Rony e a Mione.

- Está bem. Fica pra próxima.

- Ok...

Ele saiu da sala um pouco desapontado.

Logo em seguida o Sr. Rivers, chefe de Virginia, entrou na sala.

Eles resolveram os problemas finais e Virginia aparatou na casa de Rony e Hermione.

Rony ainda não havia chegado, e Bia brincava feliz, com sua prima Carolina.

- Olá Carol! Oi princesinha!

- Oi tia! – uma menininha de cabelos lanzudos, olhos castanhos e algumas sardas no rosto, de aparentes quatro anos brincava com Bia.

Beatriz cruzou os braços e parou de correr na hora.

- Ah, olá Gina. Quanto tempo. – Hermione aparecera na porta da cozinha. Vriginia reparou a barriga enorme, mas não pode deixar de pensar "Como ela consegue ser tão falsa mesmo grávida?".

- É. Mas eu já estou indo... – respondeu a ruiva, secamente.

- Ah, mamãe, eu "quelo" ficar mais um pouco!

- Não Bia, temos que ir. Eu tenho uma boa noticia pra você!

- O que é? – perguntou a loirinha secamente, tentando esconder a curiosidade e falhando profundamente.

- O papai vem nos pegar de carro.

- Eba! – a menina começou a pular de um lado para o outro, e  esquecendo completamente que estava chateada com a mãe, pulou em seu braços.

A mãe a acolheu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, esquecendo completamente da cunhada ali presente.

- É daqui que pediram um carro com um motorista muito sexy? – perguntou uma voz masculina, logo atrás de Virginia.

- Papai! – Bia saltou do colo da mãe e foi de encontro ao pai, indo para o colo do mesmo.

- Oh, princesinha. Aprontou muito? – perguntou, fazendo cócegas na filha.

- Haha, para pai! – a menina se contorcia e ria.

- Oi tio! – cumprimentou, Carol, timidamente.

- Olá, Carol! – foi então que Draco notou a presença de Hermione. – Olá, Sra. Weasley. – cumprimentou, mais baixo e menos entusiasmado.

- Olá. Bem, vocês não querem entrar para tomar um chá? – convidou.

- Não, não. Nós precisamos ir.

- Que pena... Fica pra próxima...

Os três entraram no carro e seguiram o seu caminho.

***

- Boa noite, princesinha. – Virginia beijou a testa da filha e a cobriu. 

Draco fez o mesmo e os dois viram a filha adormecer e foram para o seu quarto.

Draco não havia lhe dirigido uma palavra desde a hora de serviço, que ele entrou na sala de Virginia e vira Harry.

Ele entrou no quarto e foi direto ao banheiro, colocar o pijama.

- Draco... – ela chamou do quarto, já vestia o pijama. – Draco. – ela repetiu.

Nada. Ele não respondia. Saiu do banheiro em silencio e deitou na cama.

- Draco, eu estou falando com você! – ela também deitou ao seu lado, mas ao contrario dele, não se cobriu.

- Fala. – ele disse, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, olhando para frente, sem encara-la.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada.

- Draco Malfoy...

- Virginia, se você não se importa, eu vou dormir.

- Mas... – ele virou para o lado, sem dizer mas nada. Apagou o abajur e fechou os olhos.

***

- A vovó já está de volta? – perguntou Bia, á mesa do café.

- Já sim querida... Ela virá para cá para cuidar de você. – respondeu o pai, por trás do jornal.

- A Carol não pode vir também?

- Não, Bia. A Carol não pode vir pra cá. – respondeu, dessa vez, a mãe, um pouco fria.

- Por que?

- Beatriz Juliet Malfoy, dá pra pelo o menos hoje comer em silencio? – a mãe elevou bastante a voz.

A menina assustou-se um pouco e calou-se.

Virginia ralhou com si mesma, internamente. Descansou os talheres com violência e, como no café do dia anterior, saiu murmurando um "Com licença".

Dez minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Como moravam em um bairro trouxa, Ringle não atendia a porta, então, Draco levantou-se e abriu.

- Olá, Draco. Bia está aí?

- Claro, Sra. Weasley. Está tomando café. – Draco levou a sogra até a sala de jantar. – Nos acompanhe...

- Ah, não, não, obrigada! – agradeceu, Molly. – Como vai minha fofinha?

- Muito bem, vovó. E a senhora? – respondeu a menina, educadamente.

- Bem, meu amor. Muito bem. – e dirigindo-se á Draco – Onde está Virginia?

- No quarto... Eu vou falar com ela. A senhora pode ficar com a Bia?

- Eu vim aqui pra isso...

Draco agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e subiu para o quarto onde, supostamente, Virginia estaria. E ele acertou. Ela estava deitada na cama, com o pijama novamente.

- Você não vai trabalhar? – ele perguntou, mas xingou-se em seguida. "Idiota, ela está chateada com você, e você pergunta de trabalho?"

- Não. Não estou me sentindo muito bem...

- Não quer ir ao médico? Pode ser alguma coisa com o bebê...

- Não é nada com ele.

- É por minha causa, né? Eu sou um idiota. – ele chutou uma almofada que estava jogada no chão, próxima á poltrona.

- Não! – ela apressou-se em dizer – Só estou um pouco indisposta... Mas eu queria te fazer uma pergunta...

- Que pergunta?

- Por que você não queria falar comigo ontem?

- Eu... eu não gostei de ver o Potter na sua sala. – ele disse de cabeça baixa.

- Draco... você não falou comigo por causa de ciúmes de adolescente? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Não foi um ciúme de adolescente! – ele protestou – Eu simplesmente não gostei...

- Vem cá meu amor. – Gina esticou os braços, chamando Draco para perto de si.

Draco se aproximou da esposa, como um menino manhoso. Ela o aconchegou entre seus braços e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça.

- Eu tenho que cuidar de três crianças, vê se pode? – ela brincou.

Ele sorriu, e beijou-lhe os lábios antes de levantar-se e ir a direção a porta.

- Eu vou trabalhar. Não se preocupe, eu falo com o Sr. Rivers que você não estava se sentindo bem...

Ele saiu, deixando a esposa deitada na cama, e aparatou para o trabalho.

***

Draco espreguiçou-se após horas debruçado por cima de vários pergaminhos.

- Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Rivers está chamando todos na sala dele com urgência! – disse Michael, entrando na sala de Draco, que se assustou por dois motivos; primeiro: Michael não bateu na porta, o que ele sempre fazia; e segundo: Por que Michael falava com uma pressa que Draco nunca vira nele.

- O que houve, Michael?

- Parece que houve um ataque de comensais em um bairro trouxa, perto daqui...

- O que? – Draco levantou-se da mesa em um pulo e correu em direção á sala do Sr. Rivers, onde já era preenchidos por Potter, o casal de Weasley, Lupin, Tonks e mais dois aurores que Draco não conhecia; um baixinho, gorducho, de cabelos ralos e olhos amarelos; o outro era alto feito uma porta, magro, o nariz grande demais para o rosto e os olhos negros.

- Agora que estamos todos aqui, tenho uma coisa muito séria pra tratar com vocês: houve um ataque de comensais. Atacaram vários trouxas, mataram cinco pessoas e três estão feridas. O Ataque foi no meio da rua, em pleno dia, nós tivemos muito trabalho para apagar a memória dos trouxas que se acidentaram. Somente um escapou sem nenhum arranhão.

- Vocês são idiotas? – interrompeu, Draco. – Apagar a memória deles? Eles poderiam nos ajudar em muito!

- Você acha que eles deixariam um sem se machucar por quê Malfoy? – disse Harry – Eles deixaram um recado com o trouxa. Ele, é claro, não estava nas melhores condições de nos contar algo. Tivemos que dar uma poção de calmante pra ele e depois pegar as memórias dele e colocar na penseira. Vimos tudo!

- E o que vocês viram?

- Crabe e Goyle...

- Como aqueles dois idiotas conseguiram fazer um feitiço desses?

- As pessoas mudam, Malfoy... – quem disse, dessa vez, foi Granger. Ou melhor, Sra. Weasley.

- É, realmente, as pessoas mudam... – ele disse, olhando ameaçadoramente para a morena.

- Bem, mas nós não vimos somente Crabe e Goyle. Eles não contavam que nós víssemos o que eles disseram exatamente: Iriam para  Godric's Hollow. A casa onde os pais de Harry moraram é agora a casa onde eles e mais dois comensais moram. Nós iremos ataca-la agora mesmo.

- Agora mesmo? Quero dizer, sem planejamento nem nada?

- Nós já planejamos, Sr. Malfoy. – informou, Remo Lupin, educadamente.

- E qual é o plano?

- Tonks, Remo e Hermione ficam do lado de fora, nos esperando enquanto atacamos, caso eles resolvam fugir. Eu já pesquisei e descobri que lá não se pode aparatar e a lareira não está conectada. Harry, Rony, eu e você entraremos na casa, enquanto o Sr. Brat – O Sr. Rivers apontou para o homem baixinho e gordinho – e o Sr. Gorguem – ele apontou para o outro homem "desconhecido", alto e narigudo – ficaram a postos para prende-los quando nós cuidarmos deles...

- Parece muito simples...

- Os melhores planos são os mais simples, Sr. Malfoy.

- Que seja! Vamos logo?

***

- Au! – resmungou Draco, ao sentir a esposa pressionando o algodão em seu supercílio.

- Não reclama! Esse corte foi muito fundo! Eu tenho que limpar primeiro, depois eu faço ele sumir com um feitiço cicatrizante.

- Mas não precisa apertar tanto, né? – ele resmungou, enquanto ela jogava o algodão fora e pegava outro.

- Se você continuar gritando desse jeito vai acordar a vizinhança toda!

- Desculpe...

O ataque fora bem sucedido e agora não havia mais comensais espalhados. Pelo o menos era isso o que eles achavam.

Draco se cortara em algumas partes do corpo – joelho, peito, costas e rosto -. E agora de noite, quando ele finalmente chegara em casa, a esposa tratava de seus ferimentos.

- Você não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada... Pedi pra mamãe levar a Bia pra casa dela, aí ela dormiu por lá mesmo.

- Quer dizer que...

- Quer dizer que você vai descansar agora mesmo! Você sabe pelo o que passou? Sabe pelo o que me fez passar? Quando o Michael me falou que vocês foram atacar três comensais, eu fiquei desesperada!

- É... Digamos que não eram três comensais... eram dois...

- Dois?

- Crabe e Goyle valem metade cada um... – Draco respondeu, meio sério, meio rindo.

Ela riu e disse:

- Pra quem foi amigo deles por tantos anos...

- Eu não tinha amigos naquela época, Gina... Acho que nunca tive...

- Ei! Eu, a Bia e o Arthur somos o que?

- Arthur? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

- É... Eu acho que vai ser um menino... – ela respondeu sonhadora, colocando a mão na barriga.

- E você por si só escolheu o nome? – perguntou, vendo que ela pegava a varinha e murmura um feitiço de cicatrização.

- Não... Eu só o chamo de Arthur, até que nós possamos escolher o nome definitivo. O que você acha de Arthur? Era nome do meu pai...

- Ah, Virginia. – resmungou.

- 'Tá bom. Eu sabia que você não ia aceitar mesmo...

- Então, - ele abaixou-se e ficou com a cabeça na direção da barriga dela. – Que nome daremos á você, rapazinho?

- Que tal... hum... Richard?

- É... Nada mal...

- Nada mal? É um nome muito bonito!

- Não chega a ser tão bonito quanto Draco, né. Mas fazer o que? – disse, em tom convencido.

- Ah, Draco, é seu filho!

- Eu sei, Gin. Estou só brincando...

***

- Mãe! Pai! – gritos vinham do quarto de Bia.

Gina e Draco levantaram da cama de supetão, correndo para o quarto da filha.

- Mãe! Pai! – ela continuava gritando desesperadamente, meio aos soluços de um choro assustado.

- Bia! – Draco gritou entrando no quarto da filha, vendo-a encolhida á um canto da cama, segurando as cobertas, enquanto um homem estava parado ao seu lado, segurando uma varinha, apontada para um animal ao lado da cama, gargalhando.

O animal contorcia-se e gemia, enquanto o homem de capa preta gargalhava.

- Está vendo isso, menininha? – perguntou, com uma horripilante voz. – Veremos como você reage.

E levantando a varinha do animal, direcionando para a menina assustada em cima da cama, ignorando por completo os pais da menina á porta.

Draco sacou a varinha, gritando: Petrificu Totalus.

Mas o atacante foi mais rápido, desviando do feitiço, e dizendo:

- Fraco, Draco. Muito fraco. Pensei que você ao menos soubesse lançar um feitiço? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…

- Quem é você? O que você quer? – perguntou Draco, caminhando o mais devagar possível á cama de Bia, que chorava compulsivamente.

- Não lembra dos amigos, Draco? – perguntou sorrindo sinistramente.

- Quem é você? – exigiu.

- Flint. Marcus Flint. Lembrou agora? – e soltando mais uma gargalhada, virou a varinha bruscamente para Virginia antes de murmurar: - Serpensortia!

Uma grande serpente saiu da varinha de Flint, e foi arremessada no intervalo de espaço entre Virginia e Flint.

Virginia prendeu a respiração. A cobra vinha em sua direção. Ela tinha pavor de cobra desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, em conseqüência do Basilisco.

Bia voltou a gritar. Igual a mãe, ela também tinha pavor de serpentes.

Em pleno desespero, a menina pedia para a cobra ir embora e não atacar a sua mãe, só que ao invés de palavras saírem de sua boca, um língua completamente diferente era escutada na voz de Bia.

Draco conhecia aquela língua. Era a mesma que Harry Potter dissera á cobra lançada por ele em seu segundo ano.

Bia era uma ofidioglota.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

Uma escolha muito difícil 

Draco olhou assustado para a própria filha, antes de murmurar um contra-feitiço e a cobra desaparecer.

Flint foi o único a não parecer espanto.

Com uma gargalhada sinistra Flint desaparatou, deixando a família Malfoy em um misto de susto e incredulidade.

A primeira coisa que Virginia fez, foi correr para abraçar a filha, que soluçava na cama.

Draco continuou parado, fitando o lugar em que Marcus esteve há segundos.

- Calma, meu amor, já passou... – Virginia beijou o topo da cabeça da filha, que tremia de medo, enquanto os soluços diminuíam.

Draco caminhou até a cama da filha e a abraçou também, levantando o olhar para a mulher, assustado.

***

- Eu não acredito... – murmurou, Draco, sentando na beirada da cama, enquanto a mulher saia do banheiro, após dar uma poção do sono para Bia, que dormia profundamente. – A minha filha uma ofidioglota.

- Estou tão surpresa quanto você. – Virginia recostou-se na cama, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

- Como? Como ela pode ser ofidioglota? Ninguém da minha família foi.

- Nem da minha...

- Por que eu não acabei logo com aquele desgraçado! – exclamou referindo-se á Marcus Flint.

- Draco, o que importa agora é a segurança de Bia. Agora que sabemos que ela herdou esse dom sabe-se lá de quem, não podemos deixa-la livre desse jeito.

- Espere aí! – exclamou. – Uma vez eu ouvi uma conversa... Eu não dei importância na época, pois estava pouco me lixando para a minha família, mas, Voldemort era uma espécie de padrinho meu.

Virginia não entendeu. Como poderia uma pessoa como Voldemort ser padrinho, um ser que deve proteger na ausência dos pais, de alguém?

- Ele seria meu padrinho porque Lucio achava que isso era uma honra, mas seria com uma condição: que eu seguisse a arte das trevas. Meu pai tinha tanta certeza que eu seguiria, que concordou na hora. Mas Voldemort foi mais esperto. Ele disse que, caso o combinado não acontecesse, uma praga atingiria a família Malfoy. Lucio sempre me avisou sobre isso, mas eu não me importava comigo mesmo. Mas hoje eu percebi que a família Malfoy não para em mim. Você faz parte da família Malfoy agora. Bia faz parte da família Malfoy e... – olhando para a barriga da esposa – Richard também faz parte da família Malfoy.

- Draco, isso é impossível! Como Voldemort poderia fazer com que Beatriz fosse uma ofidioglota? Alias, isso nem é tão ruim assim... – ela tentava acalmar a si mesma que Beatriz não estava sob o efeito da maldição.

- Ele tem como fazer com que Bia seja uma ofidioglota, você não conhece o poder das trevas! E sim, isso é uma coisa ruim! Gina – ele segurou suas mãos, como que temendo que ela também caísse na maldição, - Salazar Sonserina era um ofidioglota! Voldemort era um também!

- Mas o Harry também é...

- O Potter é um ofidioglota graças ao desgraçado do Voldemort! Bia é uma ofidioglota por MINHA culpa! – ele quase gritou, desesperado ao pensar na hipótese.

- A culpa não é sua! Você sabe disso! – ela olhou suplicante para ele, pedindo para que ele não se culpasse por nada.

Eles passaram um tempo em um silencio, e ela perguntou em tom de voz baixo:

- E não tem um meio de "cortar" essa maldição?

- Tem. – respondeu, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e as mãos no queixo.

- E como... Como seria? O que teríamos que fazer?

- Para que a maldição fosse quebrada eu teria que assumir os lados das trevas. Teria que me tornar um novo Voldemort. É por isso que Flint veio aqui. Isso foi um aviso. Voldemort deve ter dito isso á eles antes da batalha final.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – ela adiantou-se á dizer.

- Eu não posso deixar essa maldição sobre vocês três!

- Você não vai fazer isso! – ela quase berrou, em tom de termino de conversa. – O mundo não quer um novo Voldemort!

- Mas é o único meio de deixar vocês seguros! A Bia ser uma ofidioglota é o mínimo das maldições...

- Você acha que o Richard pode não sobreviver? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Voldemort não gostaria que ele morresse. Ele quer todos vivos para sofrer...

- Merda! – ela exclamou, chutando o ar, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Nem com esse desgraçado morto nós temos paz!

Draco respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Voldemort está vencido, mas a guerra ainda não acabou...

***

Sete meses se passaram e nenhuma ameaça voltou a acontecer. Nada que pudesse confirmar a Gina e Draco que a maldição era mesmo verdade, por mais que eles desconfiassem que fosse.

        Eles dobraram a vigilância com Beatriz, e ela, agora, dormia no quarto ao lado do deles, e a casa era protegida por aparatação. - Somente quem era permitido aparatava e desaparatava dentro da casa -, e a lareira não era mais usada como meio de comunicação.

        A barriga de Gina estava cada vez maior, e Draco cada vez mais "coruja". Mas não era isso o que parecia naquela noite, em que os dois estavam sozinhos, já que Bia havia ido passar o final de semana na casa da madrinha, Angelina Weasley.

- Vamos Draco! Por favor! Vamos aproveitar que a Bia saiu com o Rony e a Carol!

- A gente pode aproveitar aqui, vendo tv. – disse sem se mexer no sofá em que estava deitado.

- Ah Draco! Vamos jantar fora! Nós vamos ao teatro, jantamos e ficamos assim – ela se aconchegou nos braços dele e continuou: - ,bem juntinhos...

- Não Gina. – disse Draco, a empurrando de leve. – Não quero sair hoje...

        Gina olhou para ele, assustada com tal atitude, Draco nunca fora daquele jeito. Sempre fora atencioso e carinhoso desde que se apaixonaram. O que estaria acontecendo?

- Pois bem, Draco Malfoy: eu vou sozinha! – e pegando a bolsa, caminhou até a porta. Outra surpresa: Draco não fez nada para impedi-la. Saiu batendo a porta com força. Teria que ir de carro – com o motorista, é claro -, pois o teatro que iria era trouxa.

***

A peça de teatro era ótima. Se chamava: "Os miseráveis", baseada na obra de um escritor francês , Victor Hugo. (**NA: **Pra quem não leu o livro, eu recomendo. O filme é meio chatinho, mas o livro é emocionante).

        Ao sair do teatro, foi até um restaurante Italiano que ficava a esquina do teatro.

        Sentou-se á uma das mesas do fundo, de onde podia observar todo o restaurante. Logo o garçom veio lhe atender. Fez o pedido e ficou observando as pessoas em volta.

        Havia um casal sentado em uma mesa próxima a porta. Um grupo de amigos conversava animadamente duas mesas depois dali. Uma mulher loira dava comida na boca de uma criança de aparente um ano.

        Virginia levou a mão à barriga e sorriu. Richard chutava freneticamente a barriga da mãe.

        Voltou a olhar para a porta e congelou. Richard pareceu perceber, pois ficou quieto no mesmo instante em que o pai e a tia entravam no restaurante.

Draco e Hermione entraram e caminharam para uma mesa próxima a de Virginia.

A ruiva, imediatamente, pegou um cardápio que estava na mesa ao lado e colocou e coloco na frente do rosto. Agora, poderia escutar a conversa e eles não a descobririam. Mas não sabia se realmente queria escutar aquela conversa.

Os dois sentaram á mesa de frente para Gina. O garçom chegou para atende-los.

- Eu vou querer um suco de laranja, por favor – pediu Hermione. – Estou amamentando, não posso beber nada que contenha álcool.

- Eu não quero nada – disse Draco sério. Parecia estar tenso e olhava tudo ao redor, mas como os dois estavam de costas para Virginia, não notaram a sua presença.

        O garçom saiu e eles começaram a conversar:

- Fala logo o que quer, Granger!

- Relaxa Draco... – disse sorrindo, passando a mão sobre a de Draco, que estava deitada sobre a mesa.

        Draco retirou a mão bruscamente, com uma visível cara de nojo.

- O que foi? Está preocupado com a barriguda? – perguntou cinicamente.

- Primeiro: ela não está barriguda, está grávida. Segundo: você também estava grávida. E o seu filho, onde está?

- Com a minha querida sogrinha. Rony saiu com a Carol e eu com você. Ambos se divertindo, não acha? Claro que a nossa diversão é bem mais animada do que um parque florestal! – disse revirando os olhos. E olhando insinuante para ele, em seguida, roçando seu pé ao dele por sob a mesa.

- Você não ama o seu marido? – perguntou tremendo. Tudo bem que ele amasse sua esposa com todas as forças, mas ele era homem, e aquele toque era perturbador.

        Hermione pode perceber e isso fez com que seu sorriso alargasse.

- Amo, claro que amo. Mas isso não significa que eu não possa me divertir, não é? – Como Draco estava ao seu lado, a morena colocou a mão sobre a sua coxa.

        Os músculos de Draco se contraíram no exato momento em que a mão feminina de Hermione tocou o tecido de sua calça.

        Ele engoliu em seco quando ela se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Ora Draco, você não gosta de se divertir? 

- Senhora, aqui está o seu suco. – o garçom voltara com o suco em uma bandeja.

        Draco respirou aliviado quando o rosto de Hermione se afastou para bebericar o suco, mas voltou logo em seguida, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Vamos Draco... é só uma brincadeira...

Ela puxou o rosto de Draco e beijou-o, finalmente, nos lábios. 

        Gina, segurando as lagrimas e os chutes de Richard voltara a dar com mais forças, levantou-se e parou na frente dos dois se beijando.

        Percebendo a sombra que parara entre eles, os dois se separaram e olharam para a ruiva grávida perante eles.

- Gina?! – Draco nunca se sentiu tão assustado na vida. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

        Hermione não parecia nenhum pouco abalada, ao contrario, seu sorriso estava cada vez maior.

- Brincando, oras! – respondeu sorrindo sarcástica. – Não é de mais essa brincadeira? Alias, essa brincadeira está um pouco seca, não acham?

Ela levou a mão ao copo com suco, e jogou seu conteúdo no rosto de Draco, que levou um susto.

- É... melhorou um pouquinho. – virou-se e saiu, entrando no primeiro beco e aparatando para casa, deixando o motorista sem saber o que fazer com o carro.

        Já em casa, Virginia se jogou no sofá, chorando compulsivamente. Estava sozinha em casa. Com um aperto enorme no peito, e o ar lhe faltava. Para piorar tudo, Richard não parava de se mexer e ela estava sentindo cólica. Muita cólica. Sentiu algo descer em suas pernas. Abaixou-se para ver o que era: uma poça de sangue manchava o branco sofá da sala.

        Mais lagrimas. Mais dor. Mais sangue.

- Por favor Richard, agora não. Ainda faltam dois meses, meu amor.

        Mas as dores não paravam e ela estava perdendo as forças. Estava desmaiando, e a ultima coisa que viu foi um cabelo platina aproximar-se de si...

***

- O que? – perguntou alterando-se. Como aqueles idiotas poderiam lhe exigir uma coisa dessas? Ele não podia! Não devia!

- Rápido Sr. Malfoy! Sei que é uma escolha difícil, mas temos que agir o mais rápido possível! – pediu o medibruxo, nervoso.

        Draco pensou por uns segundos. Como poderia escolher entre a vida do filho e da esposa? Como? Mas não conseguiria permitir que Virginia morresse magoada com ele. E eles já tinham Bia, e se ela sobrevivesse e o perdoasse, poderiam ter outros filhos. E foi pensando nisso que ele disse com a voz firme:

- Salve-a. Faça o que fizer, salve Virginia!

CONTINUA...

**Nota da autora: **Gente, me perdoem!!! Vocês não sabem como foi difícil escrever esse capitulo e fazer a Gina sofrer desse jeito. Quem me conhece, sabe que eu amo ela!!! E o Draco, hein? Mas, todo o comportamento dele será explicado no capitulo 5.

Poxa galera, comentem! Não é possível que eu esteja escrevendo tão mal assim!

E, pra quem estava estranhando não ter nada haver com Forças do destino 1, agora pode ficar tranqüilo! Eu só estava esperando o momento certo para isso. O próximo capitulo volta a falar sobre a nossa pequena Eros, alguém lembra dela?

Pois bem, o cap5 não deve demorar. Bjs estalados, 'Ká Radcliffe.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Afinal, quase tudo bem... 

        Não podia ser... Não! Ele não queria aceitar! Estava tudo errado! Tudo! Ele escolhera ela! Ela! E agora estava ali, naquele corredor, parado, olhando através do vidro, vários bebês chorando. Mas olhava um em especial. Um bebê quase sem cabelos, pequeno, magro e frágil, dormindo.

        Ele olhava para o pequeno e novo ser, que estava dormindo, agora, fora de perigo, e lembrava dela. Queria entrar naquele maldito quarto e abraça-la, mas ela não queria vê-lo.

        "Pelo o menos está viva! Uma hora vocês terão que conversar!" Disse para si mesmo, em pensamento, diversas vezes.

        Ele não sabia como, mas Virginia e Richard haviam sobrevivido. 

        Mas não era isso que importava agora. O que importava era que estavam vivos e fora de perigo.

- Malfoy, vá para casa. Descanse um pouco. Coma alguma coisa. É disso que você precisa. O dia está quase amanhecendo. Se ela resolver falar com você, olhe o seu estado! – disse uma voz atrás dele.

        Draco não precisou virar-se para saber quem era.

- Você não entende, não é Potter? – disse, segurando as lagrimas. Não poderia chorar na frente de qualquer um. Somente Gina o vira chorando. – É como se eu saísse daqui, ele fosse perder as forças... – disse, referindo-se ao bebê. – E ela não quer me ver. Já deixou isso bem claro.

- Malfoy, mas você precisa ter forças. Logo pela manhã, a Angelina trará Bia para ver a mãe. Você precisa mostrá-la que está tudo bem. Ela é só uma criança, e você é responsável por ela!

        Draco não se mexeu. Continuou fitando o pequeno ser. Viu uma medibruxa aproximar deles, e virou-se esperançoso para a mesma.

- Sr. Potter – chamou Harry, fazendo com que as esperanças de Draco se esvaíssem. – A Sra. Malfoy deseja vê-lo.

        Harry olhou para Draco, e o ultimo abaixou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para dentro do berçário.

        Harry saiu com a enfermeira, que também olhava penalizada para Draco.

***

- Mas Gina, você não entende? O Malfoy está arrasado! Até _EU_ senti pena dele! – Harry estava no quarto de Gina, no hospital.

- Harry, por favor! Não o defenda! – respirou fundo, antes de começar a se irritar até mesmo com Harry. – Mas você o viu? Quero dizer, meu filho?

        Harry sorriu.

- Vi. É lindo! – confessou.

- Harry... eu queria te pedir uma coisa... – disse Virginia, segurando as mãos de Harry na sua.

- Diga. – disse sorrindo, feliz com o toque.

- Quer ser o padrinho do Richard? – pediu de uma vez.

        Harry, primeiramente, ficou sem o que dizer.

- Mas, Gi... o Malfoy não vai concordar e...

- Esquece ele! Por mim! – pediu.

- Gina, como esquecer? Ele é o pai, também tem que concordar com isso!

        Gina bufou, levemente irritada.

- Aceita ou não?

        Harry começou a ficar preocupado. Ela não podia ficar irritada.

- Você sabe que eu aceito. – disse, passando as mãos nos cabelos ruivos, e sorrindo.

- Vou falar com Eliza, assim que ela chegar. 

- Ela está aí. – disse Harry, apontando para a porta com a cabeça.

- Está?! – disse Gina, abrindo um sorriso.

- Ela, Rony, Fred, Carlinhos e... Malfoy.

        Gina ignorou a menção do nome do marido, e Harry continuou:

- Colin não queria que Eliza viesse. Você sabe, ela acabou de ter um filho também...

- E Bia? Onde está? – perguntou, preocupada com a filha.

- Está dormindo na casa da sua mãe, não se preocupe. Hermione está lá para ajuda-la também.

- A Granger está com a minha filha??? – perguntou, exaltando a voz, e sentindo uma pontada na barriga, onde estavam os pontos.

- Calma Gina! A Hermione se ofereceu para ajudar a sua mãe. Ela está com a Carol, o bebê mais novo, e o Colin está lá também. Com o filho dele.

- Harry! – Gina puxou o rapaz pela gola da camisa e o trouxe, com os narizes quase colando. E continuou com os dentes cerrados: - Traga a minha filha para cá imediatamente!

        Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas Gina o interrompeu:

- Eu não quero saber que sejam quatro e meia da manhã! Não me interessa que esteja frio e que ela pode se resfriar, eu só quero a minha filha aqui! Perto de mim! – disse, com raiva.

        Chega de esconder o desgosto que sentia por Granger! Chega de ter que fingir que nada acontecera! Depois do nascimento de Richard, Virginia se sentia diferente. Agora, viveria somente para os filhos, e ninguém mais!

- Está bem Gin! Eu vou lá agora mesmo. Mas eu poderia ao menos saber o por quê desse ódio repentino pela Hermione?

- Não é repentino, Harry. Apenas faça o que eu pedi! Depois eu explico!

        Harry concordou, e saiu.

        Logo em seguida, Eliza entrou no quarto. Elas conversavam e riam. Eliza também aceitara o cargo de madrinha de Richard. Assim como Harry, Eliza tentou convencer Virginia de permitir que Draco entrasse. Mas com o mesmo sucesso de Harry, Eliza foi embora.

***

        O sol começava a nascer naquele dia, mas parecia que o dia passado havia sido em outra vida. O corpo de Draco estava jogado em um banco daquele corredor. Ele estava sujo, cansado, descabelado, esfomeado, mas mesmo assim recusava-se em ir para casa.

        Ele abriu os olhos. Não devia ser nem seis horas da manhã ainda, mas aquela mãozinha que teimava em lhe fazer um carinho nos cabelos o fez acordar.

        Draco, com a visão menos embaçada pelo sono, pode enxergar os olhos cinzentos da filha, enquanto a sua mão lhe fazia um cafuné.

- Oh, minha princesinha, o que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou, sentando e colocando a filha no colo.

        A menina deu um bocejo, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do pai, fechando os olhos.

- O Harry me trouxe... a vovó não queria deixar eu vir tão cedo. – disse, mais dormindo do que outra coisa.

- E com razão! Com que direito o Potter acha que tem pra te trazer para cá sem a minha autorização!? – Draco falava sozinho, pois Bia já voltara a dormir.

        Ele a ajeitou no banco, e levantou-se, indo até onde Harry estava, conversando com Eliza.

- Por que você trouxe a minha filha para cá? Você não vê que é muito cedo? Você não tinha permissão! – chegou explodindo, tentando controlar o volume da voz, pois Beatriz dormia a menos de 10 metros deles.

- Primeiro Malfoy: eu também não queria trazer a Bia para cá. Segundo: que está muito cedo, foi exatamente a desculpa que disse para não traze-la. E quanto à autorização, sua esposa me mataria se eu não trouxesse a Bia para cá!

        Draco revidaria, mas uma medibruxa estava passando, e ele pulou na frente da mesma:

- Eu quero ver a minha mulher. Eu quero saber como ela está! Quando ela vai sair. Por Merlin, vocês não podem me impedir de vê-la!

- Senhor, em nenhum momento nós o impedimos de ver a sua esposa! É ela que não deseja vê-lo. E ela receberá alta amanha de manhã.

- Eu quero vê-la! Por favor! – ele não ligava que estivesse pedindo, por favor, á uma completa estranha. Queria ver a mulher, e ele o faria. Não sabia como, mas o faria.

- Me desculpe senhor. Eu não posso. – e a medibruxa saiu, deixando Draco para trás.

        Harry respirou fundo e disse:

- Malfoy, venha comigo. – e saiu andando.

        Draco estranhou, mas, após pedir – sem dizer por favor, diga-se de passagem – a Eliza para que cuidasse de sua filha, ele seguiu Harry.

        Eles pararam em um local mais afastado do corredor, e Harry retornou a falar.

- Eu sei um jeito de você ver a Gina.

        Os olhos de Draco brilharam.

- Como Potter? Diga logo!

- Eu vou entrar no quarto, e você vai entrar também. Mas a Gina não pode te ver. – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado e Harry continuou: - Eu entro só para me despedir, deixo a porta aberta, e você entra no quarto de baixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. Assim, quando eu sair, você pode conversar com a Gina.

        Draco ponderou, e olhou para Harry, dizendo sarcasticamente:

- "timo Potter! Plano perfeito! Só um pequeno detalhe: que capa de invisibilidade? Eu não tenho uma!

        Harry revirou os olhos e disse, tirando algo do bolso do casaco:

- Serve essa?

        Draco, primeiramente, nada fez. Depois de certo tempo, apenas captando a mensagem, disse:

- Está esperando o que para se despedir da Gina?

***

- Gi? – perguntou Harry, cauteloso, abrindo a porta do quarto, entrando no mesmo e deixando a entrada livre para que Draco entrasse sem ser percebido.

- Olá Harry... – ela disse em tom baixo, e Harry se perguntou se poderia fechar a porta, pois estava entrando um vento frio que definitivamente não fazia bem a ela.

- Eu vim me despedir. Vou ir para casa, tomar um banho, descansar, sabe? Estou precisando.

- Está bem...

- Ah! A Bia está lá fora. Eu a trouxe. E o Malfoy ainda insiste para te ver...

        Gina suspirou e disse simplesmente:

- Depois eu quero ver a Bia.

- E o Malfoy?

- Harry... por favor, os meus problemas conjugais eu resolvo, certo?

        Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu. Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e saiu.

        Draco pode observar o quarto. As paredes eram pintadas em um amarelo clarinho, alguns móveis eram brancos. Mas a sua atenção maior foi dada a Gina, que estava amamentando Richard, e olhava para o filho com um carinho enorme.

        Não agüentava mais, precisava tirar aquela capa e se mostrar presente. Mas aquela visão era tão agradável, que ele caminhou até a cama devagar, e ficou ao lado de Gina, observando os olhinhos – que já denunciavam que seriam azuis acinzentados, como os dos pai - de Richard arregalados, olhando diretamente para o pai, como se pudesse enxerga-lo.

        Era tão lindo, tão pequeno e frágil, ali, sugando o leite com força dos seios da mãe. E a ultima, olhava com uma ternura especial para aquele pequeno ser.

        Não resistia mais. Queria participar mais daquele momento especial. E foi pensando nisso, que arrancou a capa de si, provocando um susto em Virginia, mas nenhuma alteração no bebê.

- O que você está fazendo aqui!? – perguntou, exigente e raivosa.

- Eu não agüentava mais. Precisava te ver. Falar com você! – disse, dobrando a capa.

- Pensei que você tivesse entendido que eu não quero te ver! – ela estaria gritando, explodindo com ele se não fosse Richard em seu colo.

- Gina... por favor... – ele esticou a mão, para acariciar o topo da cabeça dela, mas ela se esquivou.

- Você não entendeu? Eu não quero te ver!

- Mas nós precisamos conversar! Eu preciso te explicar umas coisas e...

        Gina o interrompeu:

- Não! Nós iremos conversar, disso eu não posso escapar. Mas não aqui. Assim que eu receber alta.

- Mas não me empeça de te ver. Eu não consigo!

- Malfoy – aquilo o doeu. Não era o jeito que ela sempre falava, zombando dele. Mas, ela usou o tom tão frio, como se fosse vomitar se falasse 'Draco'. – Você não vê que estou amamentando, e se eu me irritar, o leite pode fazer mal ao meu filho. Saia. Eu já disse que quando receber alta, nós conversaremos! Antes disso, me poupe de olhar na sua cara, pois isso me dá ânsias!

        Não era possível. Aquela não podia ser a mesma Virginia pela qual ele se apaixonara. Draco estava se sentindo péssimo. Se sentia um lixo. Gina era a única fonte de felicidade dele, juntamente com Bia, e agora Richard. Mas, agora, ela lhe falando aquilo, o estava matando aos poucos.

        Virginia não acreditava que falara aquilo á Draco. Era verdade que ela não queria vê-lo durante um tempo. Estava magoada com ele. Mas quando percebeu, tudo já havia saído. Ela não pensava, muito menos sentia, aquilo realmente. Nunca sentiria ânsias ao olhar no rosto de Draco. Por mais magoada que estivesse com ele. Então como dissera aquilo?

        Pensou em pedir desculpas, mas desistiu antes mesmo do som sair de sua boca.

- Então, nos vemos em casa, certo? Quer que eu venha lhe pegar? – disse Draco, após um longo tempo em silencio.

- Harry me levará. – disse simplesmente.

        Draco se sentia a cada segundo pior.  E começava a sentir um enorme ciúme. Por que sempre o Potter tinha que se meter? Tudo bem que ele o ajudara a entrar para ver Gina, mas o que adianta dar com uma mão e tirar com as duas?

- Está bem... – e saiu do quarto, arrasado.

        Virginia respirou fundo, e voltando a atenção ao bebê, disse:

- Desculpe meu bem, mas acho que dessa conversa que terei com o seu pai, não sairá boa coisa...

CONTINUA...


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:

Um sonho pode mudar? Aquela luz já a estava cegando! Mas que diabos era aquilo? Tudo branco! Nada de teto, nada de chão, nada de paredes. Nenhuma outra cor, tirando a de sua camisola rosa-bebê e seus cabelos ruivos. Era tudo a mais repetitiva cor, que tanto doía a vista: branco. Ei! Ela conhecia aquele lugar! Era... era... mas não era possível! 

        Aquele lugar novamente... Ao menos da primeira vez ela estava acompanhada...

        Sim. Virginia Weasley estava pela segunda vez na sua vida no Lugar Onde Tudo Se Constrói, como ela mesma e Draco chamavam.

        Mas e Eros, onde estava? Deveria falar alguma coisa em latim, como da outra vez? Deveria esperar? Mas e se esperasse a vida toda?

        "Não faz mal... o tempo que eu passar aqui, não passa lá..." – pensou, lembrando dos dois dias que passara com Draco naquele lugar, e quando voltaram 'ao mundo real' passara apenas 3 minutos.

        Mas como foi parar lá? Da primeira vez, ela sabia, foi por uma chave dor portal. Mas ela não se lembrava de estar segurando nada antes de aparecer ali.

- Ah!

Um gritinho fino foi ouvido por trás de Gina, e ela virou-se rapidamente para se deparar com Eros, com se habitual vestidinho infantil, os cabelos presos em marias-chiquinhas, e flutuando um pouco acima da cabeça de Gina.

- Eu não acredito! – bradou com sua voz tão fina, mais fina até mesmo que a voz de Beatriz. – Você de novo? Mas qual é o problema dessa vez?

- Olá para você também, Eros.

- Virginia, eu não estou pra brincadeiras! Para você vir parar aqui, algo aconteceu! Pode começar!

        E Virginia contou. Contou de Bia e Richard. Das armações de Hermione e até mesmo que estava pretendendo se separar de Draco.

        Ao ouvir essa ultima novidade, Eros, que sentara-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas, para ouvir Gina, flutuou novamente no ar.

- Então é isso...

- Isso o que? – perguntou, fazendo sombra nos olhos com a mão, para que entrasse menos claridade neles. – Da pra mudar isso? Meus olhos estão doendo!

        Eros suspirou cansada. Estalou os dedos, e o que Gina tanto queria, aconteceu. Ela estava na sua sala, na casa onde dividia com Draco, Bia e agora Richard.

        Mas Draco não estava ali. Nem o som de Bia correndo pela casa. Nem o choro de Richard. Apenas ela Eros.

- Não, você não está em casa. – disse, ao ver a expressão do rosto da ruiva. – Era essa a imagem que você queria, não era? Era isso que estava em sua cabeça... Eu apenas materializei seu desejo.

        Gina se esquecera dessa façanha que o Lugar Onde Tudo Se Constrói tinha... Como pudera esquecer? Era exatamente por isso que ela o chamava de 'onde tudo se constrói', pois é só você desejar, e lá está!

        E tudo o que Gina mais queria era estar em casa, junto com seus filhos.

- Eros, por que estou aqui? Por que sozinha? Da outra vez eu vim com o Draco...

- Você está aqui para ver se a decisão que pretende tomar é a certa. Você precisa pensar um pouco. Ver se é iexatamente o que você quer!

        Virginia sabia do que Eros estava dizendo. Ela estava se referindo em terminar o casamento com Draco.

- Pense Virginia... Você fugiu de Draco por oito anos por simplesmente vê-lo beijando a Granger. Reencontrou-o, vieram para cá, casaram-se, tiveram filhos, e pelo imesmo motivo, você vai fugir novamente? Deu certo da primeira vez? Por que daria na segunda?

- Eros, você não entende...

- Não, menina Virginia...

        Gina se ofendeu. Já deixara de ser a menina Virginia há tempos. Ela era uma mulher agora! E Eros era tão infantil quanto ela!

- As aparências enganam... – disse, e Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu pareço infantil fisicamente, tenho o mesmo tamanho e a voz da sua filha de quatro anos, mas, preste atenção: uma criança de quatro anos estaria dizendo o que eu estou lhe falando? Creio que não qualquer criança... Sem contar, que suas atitudes são muito mais infantis que as minhas!

        Gina se ofendeu mais ainda.

- Engraçado... que nós só nos ofendemos quando a carapuça serve. – continuou Eros. – Por exemplo: eu te chamo de... um... digamos... eu te chamo de gorda. Você vai se ofender?

        Gina pensou por um momento, e dizendo a verdade, balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tudo bem que ela ficaria um pouco triste por ter saído do seu peso ideal, mas magoada não é bem a palavra.

- Certo, certo. E se eu te chamasse de infantil? De criança? Você se magoaria?

        Gina respondeu quase que imediatamente: 'sim'.

- Está vendo? Você não é gorda, e não ligou pra quando eu lhe chamei disso. Pois você sabe que não é... Mas infantil...

        Gina enrubesceu, mas de vergonha pura. Estava começando a entender a teoria de Eros.

- Você não se ofende de alguém te chamar de algo que não é, mas sim, por algo que você é! Pois você não suporta que as pessoas vejam os iseus defeitos. E por isso, fica os colocando nos outros. Como faz comigo, quando me acha infantil...

- Como você sabia que eu estava achando infantil?

        Eros revirou os olhos.

- Esqueci de te contar: eu leio mentes... Por isso eu posso afirmar: Draco Malfoy te ama mais do que tudo. E não me venha com ladainhas! – disse, ao ver a ruiva abrir a boca para protestar. – Pois você também o ama!

- Quando eu saio daqui? – perguntou, de braços cruzados, emburrada.

- Não estou dizendo? Você ficou assim quando eu disse que você o amava! E, por favor, amar alguém não é defeito! E não me venha dizer que para uma  Weasley amar um Malfoy é defeito, pois a guerra entre as duas famílias há muito acabou!

        Gina ficou quieta.

- Só uma coisa, Virginia: não cometa o erro novamente... Mãe! Mãe!

        Anh? Por que Eros a estava chamando de mãe?

- Mãe! Mãe! – mas a voz estava deixando de ser fina. Ao menos um pouco... – Mãe!!

- Bia! Não acorde a sua mãe! Ela está cansada por causa do Richard! – Harry tentou puxar a menina pela cintura, mas era tarde. Gina já estava acordada.

        Ao ver a mãe acordada, a menina a abraçou.

        Ah! Como sentia falta do abraço de sua pequena!

- Você está bem, meu anjinho? – perguntou, lhe beijando a testa.

- Estou.

- Você viu seu irmãozinho? Gostou dele?

        A menina fez cara feia.

- Não! Ele te fez ficar dodói! Eu, quando cheguei com a dinda Angelina, vi no sofá da sala estava com sangue... – disse, fazendo biquinho de quem ia chorar.

- Oh, meu amor, a culpa não foi dele. E você não pode ficar chateado com ele. Ele é seu irmão!

- Eu estava muito bem até agora sem irmão! – a menina pulou da cama, e saiu do quarto pisando firme.

- Calma, ela vai acabar acostumando... – Gina levantou o olhar e viu Harry. – Draco está lá em baixo.

- Ele está aqui? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Não sabia se aquilo fora realmente um sonho, mas sentia necessidade em falar com o marido, mesmo não tendo a menor idéia do que dizer.

- Gina, essa é a casa dele! É normal que ele esteja aqui! – respondeu Harry em tom de obviedade.

- Eu quero saber se ele não foi trabalhar!

- Bem, acompanhe meu raciocínio – as palavras saiam um tanto quanto sarcásticas. – Se ele está lá em baixo, com a Bia, é porque não está em outro lugar, certo? E o trabalho é um lugar, certo? Então, conseqüentemente... – ele fez cara de quem pensava, e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso, como se estivesse descoberto algo magnífico – ele não está no trabalho!

        Gina poderia rir se Harry não estivesse tirando sarro da cara dela. Mas apenas rolou os olhos para cima.

- Richard está com Eliza, no quarto dele. – informou, antes que Gina perguntasse sobre o filho.

- Mas Richard vai dormir aqui! Não o quero longe de mim! – arregalou os olhos, preocupada.

- Calma Gina! Eliza pediu licença em Hogwarts para ficar aqui por duas semanas, se você não se importar, é claro, para te ajudar.

- Eu agradeço, mas talvez não seja necessário.

- Mesmo assim ela passará a noite aqui. Pois você não está tão bem assim, mesmo que tenha recebido alta.

- Está bem Harry! Agora, por favor, peça para Draco subir. Você poderia tomar conta da Bia por um tempo?

- Claro!

        Harry saiu do quarto de Gina e desceu as escadas até a sala. Encontrou Draco e Bia brincando no chão. Notando, também, que o homem esforçava para sorrir á filha, mas estava com a aparência cansada e triste.

- Malfoy – chamou, fazendo-se presente. – Gina está te chamando. Eu fico com a Bia...

        A menina, que estava com um lembrol na mão, fechou a cara, fazendo um bico enorme.

- Princesinha, o papai já volta. Você pode ficar com o itio – forçou a palavra – Potter, não pode?

- Não.

- Bia, é só pro papai conversar com a mamãe...

- A mamãe está muito ocupada com o bebê. – falou, fechando mais a cara.

        Draco respirou fundo e disse:

- Bia, eu já disse que o bebê tem nome, e é Richard. Ele é seu irmão mais novo, e você tem que protege-lo! Quem melhor do que você para cuidar dele?

        Parecia que nada adiantava, pois Beatriz continuava de 'tromba'. Ela era bem cabeça-dura, nada diferente que o pai, e herdando o DNA dos Weasley.

- Bia, olha pra mim – ele levantou delicadamente o rosto da filha, fazendo olhos cinzentos fitarem olhos cinzentos. – O papai iprecisa falar com a mamãe. E pra te livrar da barra de – ele aproximou mais da filha, e sussurrou, de modo que Harry não pudesse ouvir – aturar esse chato do Harry, você pode cuidar do seu irmãozinho, e ver que ele precisa de você.

        Estava quase convencendo-a. Agora, o passo final:

- E quer saber, ele tem muita sorte de ter você como irmã... Você deveria dar uma chance pra ele...

        A menina deu um suspiro, abaixando a guarda, e disse:

- Está bem, papai...

***

        Draco deixou a filha no quarto de Richard, que ficava de fronte ao da menina, e seguiu para seu próprio quarto e de Virginia.

        Bateu na porta, e esperou a voz dela dizer 'Entre', para girar a maçaneta e adentrar ao cômodo, onde Virginia estava deitada na cama.

        Não sabia o que fazer. Se sentava na cama, ou se a beijava – essa hipótese era a que mais o agradava – ou se apenas sorria e sentava na poltrona, próxima a cama.

        Mas quando ele caminhava para a poltrona, Gina, que até então, apenas o observava, disse:

- Sente mais perto de mim, eu não mordo. – ele sentiu uma fagulha de esperança crescer dentro do peito. Se ela fosse acabar com tudo, não o mandaria sentar perto dela, ao menos que o quisesse mata-lo! E esse pensamento não o tranqüilizou nem um pouco.

- Podemos conversar agora? Acho que preciso te explicar algumas coisas...

- Eu te chamei aqui para isso. Eu também tenho coisas a dizer, mas creio que você deve dizer primeiro.

- Está bem... – ele respirou fundo, e começou aquilo que deveria mudar a sua vida se falhasse. – Há uma semana, eu recebi uma carta. Era da Granger. Ela dizia que precisava falar comigo, e se eu não fosse a esse encontro, ela iria tornar nossa vida um inferno. Iria inventar coisas para você. Coisas que te deixariam muito perturbada.

        Gina ouvia tudo atentamente. A cada palavra, sentia o ódio por Granger crescer.

- Era por isso que eu não queria sair com você no dia 12 de janeiro, um dia antes de Richard nascer. Eu me sentia sujo por estar nas mãos de uma sangue-ruim.

- Por que você não me contou?

- Você estava no sétimo mês de gravidez! Se ficasse aborrecida, ou preocupada poria em risco a vida de Richard. Assim como aconteceu. Na noite em que você foi ao teatro, eu mandei uma coruja para a Granger, para nos encontrarmos naquele restaurante. Eu queria acabar logo com aquilo! Ela estava tornando minha vida um inferno!

- E foi quando eu te vi, não é? – ela perguntou, e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não queria...

- Eu sei...

        Ele levantou a cabeça. Não esperava aquilo dela. Esperava que ela o xingasse, que o batesse, mas que o diria que o entendia?

- Como você sabe?

- Sonhei com Eros... Bem, eu não sei se foi um sonho, ou se eu realmente estive no Lugar Onde Tudo Se Constrói, mas eu falei com Eros, e você sabia que ela lê mentes?

- Sabia que ela não implicava comigo à toa. Você tem idéia das besteiras que pensei dela? Que ela era uma pirralha, egocêntrica, mimada e que se achava a sabe-tudo.

        Ela deu uma risada, e ele a contemplou.

- E a Eros disse...?

- Ela disse várias coisas, mas o que mais me chamou atenção, foi ela dizer para eu não cometer o erro novamente.

        Draco não entendeu, e Gina explicou melhor:

- Ela se refere ao beijo que a Granger te deu, há mais de 12 anos, e sobre a minha atitude. Eu estava agindo da mesma forma que antes.

        Era a vez dele ouvi-la atentamente.

- Eu estava sendo infantil e egoísta, por não deixar você se explicar, como da outra vez.

- Então quer dizer que... – a pequena fagulha de esperança que ele tinha, era agora, um verdadeiro incêndio em uma mata.

- Que se você sair de perto de mim um minuto se quer, considere-se morto!

        Ele sorriu. Um sorriso alcançando os olhos, como há tempos não sorria, como para nenhuma outra pessoa além de Virginia, Beatriz e Richard, ele sorria.

- Eu juro que se você não estivesse de resguardo você já estaria sofrendo as conseqüências de me deixar maluco desse jeito!

        Ela gargalhou. E mais uma vez, ele a contemplou, hipnotizado.

- Você não sabe como senti falta de você!

- Eu também... – ela acariciava o rosto dele, e ele, sentado ao seu lado, a olhava dentro dos olhos.

        Ela parou as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios dele e disse:

- Eu estou de resguardo, mas isso não me impede de beijar, sabia?

        Ele riu, e aproximou o rosto ao dela:

- Eu te amo. – e beijou-lhe os lábios de leve, soltando-o em seguida, com beijinho rápido. Ficou repetindo esse gesto por mais alguns segundos, até um desses 'beijinhos' se transformar em 'o beijo'.

        Agora sim, ele poderia dormir tranqüilo, horas de sono, ao lado da mulher que amava, com os filhos que sempre quis.

        Tá, tá! Ele, até a adolescência, pretendia ter somente um filho, e mesmo assim, para levar o nome da família. Mas, ele tinha os melhores filhos do mundo. A melhor família. Mais do que ele merecia.

        Agora sim, Draco Malfoy poderia ser feliz.

        Mas, mal sabia ele, que as coisas não paravam por aí...

CONTINUA...

Nota da autora: SORRY!!! Eu sei que demorei um século para tomar vergonha na cara e outro século para finalmente escrever esse capitulo. Mas vocês não entendem: a inspiração estava em falta!!! Na verdade, ela está voltando um pouquinho...

Não percam o próximo capitulo, que será o ultimo da segunda parte da série 'Destino'.

Gostaram???

O próximo, além de ultimo da segunda parte, terá também uma parte NC-17. Pelo o menos é isso o que pretendo!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que Lêem e comentam, e até mesmo aqueles que não comentam, pois pelo o menos estão perdendo tempo lendo minha jocinha...

Acho que é isso...

Quando sai o próximo capitulo? Quando a inspiração vier, e as provas derem um tempo. E também quando eu encontrar a Nani, que está convocada para me ajudar a escrever a NC!!!

Bjs, galerinha.

'Ká Radcliffe 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7:

Uma trégua 

        O dia amanhecia preguiçosamente naquele sábado de junho. Os raios de sol entravam com cautela no quarto, como se com medo. As arvores balançavam do lado de fora, avisando que teriam um dia fresco. As poucas nuvens que apareciam, eram brancas e pareciam tão fofas, que lembrava muito um algodão doce. Doce como a vida estava sendo naqueles últimos cinco meses para a família Malfoy.

        Era tão estranho, que o nome sinônimo de frieza, há anos, era agora o rótulo para uma família que só queria paz e tranqüilidade, como qualquer outra família comum.

        Os moradores daquela casa, até então, encontravam-se mais calmos e relaxados do que qualquer outra hora do dia. Richard, com cinco meses e alguns dias, dormia em seu quarto, sem se importar com mais nada. Beatriz também dormia tranqüila, com sonhos calmos e alegres. Virginia, abraçada ao marido, estava preste a despertar. E o próprio Sr. Malfoy encontrava-se calmo, mesmo que acordado.

        Ele fitava a esposa dormir, a respiração calma, os cabelos ruivos levemente bagunçados, o rosto sereno, o pequeno sorriso nos lábios, os olhos mexendo lentamente sob as pálpebras cerradas, indicavam que ela estava tendo algum sonho. Ele só desejava fazer parte do que quer que seja, desde que estivesse com ela.

        Draco ficou mergulhado em pensamentos, lembranças e desejos, que nem percebeu que Virginia acordara e o olhava com uma certa curiosidade.

- Pensando em mim? – perguntou com a voz rouca de quem acaba de acordar.

        Se a voz não fosse tão doce, Draco poderia ter dado um berro e saltado da cama. Mas conhecia Virginia o suficiente para não realizar tal ato vergonhoso de confundir sua voz com a de um estranho.

- Só penso em você. – respondeu sorrindo, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- É bom mesmo. Que horas são?

- Seis e meia.

- Vou levantar. – disse, já praticando a ação.

- Fica mais um pouco. – pediu, segurando a mão branca e delicada de Gina.

        Ela nada disse, só voltou a cama, cobrindo-se e abraçando  Draco novamente.

- Eu estava pensando, o que você acha de deixarmos as crianças saírem um pouco para se divertirem?

- Draco, Richard tem apenas cinco meses! É muito pequeno, não deve sair de perto de nós!

        Ele queria rir da preocupação dela, mas não podia negar que ela tinha razão. Mas somente isso não lhe tirava da cabeça a idéia de ficar a sós com a esposa nem que por um dia.

- Só hoje, não vamos agir como pais superprotetores, tudo bem? Só hoje, vamos agir como se não existisse mais ninguém além de nós dois nesse mundo. Fingir que tudo é perfeito e nada de ruim acontece com ninguém.

        Ela o observava enquanto ele falava. Ele parecia ter pensado muito no assunto, pois tinha tudo na ponta da língua.

- Falo com Fred e Angelina, eles ficam com as crianças por hoje. Angelina não irá se importar. É a madrinha da Bia. O que acha?  
  


- Quantas horas você ficou pensando nisso?

- Desde que acordei. E vou confessar, não faz tempo.

- Tenho medo. Rich é tão pequeno...tão frágil...

- Gina, só porque Rich nasceu prematuro, não quer dizer que ele seja uma criança frágil para o resto da vida! Ora, ele é um Malfoy! Será campeão, forte, inteligente, bonito e tudo o mais... E o melhor de tudo: será humilde como o pai!

        Virginia não pode segurar a gargalhada, e Draco a acompanhou. Depois de alguns segundos rindo, ele ficou sério novamente.

- Estou falando sério, Gin... Richard será uma criança saudável e forte... Não se preocupe. Vamos, deixe as crianças com Angelina... E será como um presente de aniv

ersario dela. Seu aniversário não é semana que vem? Então!

- Humpf...tá bem! Mas é só por hoje, ouviu bem? – ele concordou sorrindo.

***

b**NOTA DA AUTORA: Aqui começa a NC-17 prometida. Caso você não queira ler, role a pagina até encontrar outro aviso destes. Gostaria que soubessem que quem me ajudou a escrever essa parte foi a Nani Potter (pra quem gosta de H/G, recomendo a fic dela: Armadilhas da Paixão). Confesso que não foi nada fácil escrever essa parte, espero que tenha dado algum resultado. Ah! É minha primeira NC, então, não esperem muita coisa!/b**

- O Fred e a Angelina já levaram as crianças... Mas o que você está fazendo? Já disse que isso é trabalho do Dingle. – disse, ao entrar na cozinha e ver a esposa batendo a massa de um bolo.

- Ora Draco, eu gosto de fazer isso, e o bolo do Dingle nem fica tão bom assim! – disse, fazendo biquinho.

- Tá, mas você não vai fazer com que o trabalho do Fred e da Angelina de nos deixar a sós em vão, não é? – Draco abraçou a esposa por trás, beijando-lhe levemente os cabelos.

- Não Draco, mas eu quero fazer...

Ela não terminou de dizer, pois um arrepio serpenteou sua espinha no momento que sentiu os lábios gelados do marido tocaram a curva delicada de seu pescoço. Quanto tempo não se tocavam daquela forma. Quanto tempo o desejava, mas com as crianças por perto, não podia. Mas agora estavam sozinhos, e nada os impediam...

- Gina... Eu te quero. – disse ele, com a voz rouca no ouvido da esposa. Sabia os efeitos que isso tinha sobre ela, e suas suspeitas se concretizaram quando Gina largou o bolo sobre a pia e virou-se para ele.

Ela estava encostada sobre a pia, e ele com uma mão de cada lado do corpo dela apoiados na pia, bloqueando-lhe a passagem.

Não agüentando mais aquela distancia, ele agarrou-a beijando rapidamente seus lábios. Puxava-os para os seus, sugando-os, beijando-os com um amor quase selvagem, completamente sedento pelo corpo dela. Precisava de maior contato. Somente aquele não estava o satisfazendo, depois de tanto tempo. Tantos problemas. Tanta distancia.

Distancia... Ela estava distanciando os lábios dos seus... Ah não! Mas ele a queria tanto, por que interromper algo desse tipo? Assim que seus lábios estavam separados por completo, se encararam nos olhos. Draco fez uma cara de decepção insinuando que queria mais e Gina apenas sorriu marotamente.

- Você me quer, Draco? – disse, com a voz sedutora deixando-o mais excitado.

- Mais que tudo... – ele estava preste a beijá-la novamente, mas ela pegando-o de surpresa saiu correndo, parando ao lado da porta da cozinha falou:

- Vem me pegar então! - ela disse sensual começando a desabotoar os botões da própria blusa de modo que fez Draco seguir o seu gesto insinuante, com os olhos.

O loiro demorou dois segundos para entender que ela estava 'brincando' com ele, até sair correndo alcançando-a no meio da sala. Pegou-a pelo pulso e os dois caíram deitados no sofá branco, grande e macio da sala.

- Fugido de mim, Gina? Tsc... Tcs... Tcs... – balançou a cabeça num gesto negativo junto com um sorriso maroto - Que coisa feia... – disse por fim afundando a cabeça sobre os cabelos ruivos, beijando-lhe o pescoço e passando a língua de levezinho sobre este.

Gina gemeu baixinho no ouvido de Draco e desceu as mãos pelas costas dele o arranhando levemente com as unhas. Pode senti-lo ficar arrepiado ao seu toque e sorriu vitoriosa.

Draco com uma mão na cintura da esposa levou a outra ate os botões da blusa que ela usava e começou a desabotoar cada um e beijando a pele recém descoberta como se estivesse marcando o seu território. Fez uma trila de beijinhos do pescoço dela, ate a curva de pele alva dos seios. Sem esperar lhe abriu a peça por completo, lhe dando uma visão bastante agradável.

- Bem melhor. - ele sussurrou, antes de se apossar dos lábios rubros de Gina.

Esta por sua vez, também se vingou.

Num passe rápido de pernas e braços ficou sobre o marido, e assim, começou a beijá-lo. Primeiro foi sobre os lábios finos, para logo descer para o pescoço. Com as mãos calmas e delicadas puxou a blusa dele para fora da calça e a abriu bruscamente sem se importar com os botões arrancados, que voaram para todos os lados.

- Violenta você, não? - Draco disse, rindo. Gina se abaixou sobre ele e o beijou docemente, antes de murmurar ao pé de seu ouvido:

- Você não viu nada. - e como ele, fez uma trilha de beijos, passando pelo peito musculoso ate a barriga. Sorria, ao ver que seu gesto fazia um efeito nele que algumas vezes chegava a estremecer. Subindo novamente, fazendo as partes descobertas dos corpos de cada um se roçarem, olhou-o nos olhos e com uma voz travessa, voltou a dizer:

- Você ainda não me pegou. - e num pulo saiu de cima dele, para logo subir as escadas, indo em direção ao corredor que dava acesso aos quartos.

Draco, maluco de desejo, disparou a correr atrás da esposa pegando-a ainda no corredor ao lado da porta do quarto deles. Puxou-a pelo braço encostando-a na parede pressionando-a contra seu corpo, passou a mão pela curva de sua cintura e começou a beijar-lhe o colo seminu.

Gina fechou os olhos apurando as sensações que a invadiam cada vez mais. Agarrou com força os cabelos platinados do marido e num gesto quase exigente o puxou para cima, e assim beijá-lo com ardor.

Quando suas bocas se encontraram num novo beijo a excitação veio como uma onda turbulenta atingindo o casal em cheio. E os levando direto para um ápice da paixão.

Draco com mãos hábeis retirou a blusa da esposa que logo escorregou pelos braços de pele acetinada e foi de encontro ao chão.

Precisava acabar logo com aquela tortura ou ficaria maluco. Pegou-a no colo, causando um gritinho de surpresa por parte de Gina e abriu a porta do quarto do quarto do casal com o pé, adentrando no local com a ruiva em seus braços e depositou-a na cama, voltou para fechar a porta, trancou-a e se virou fazendo seu olhar se cruzar com o malicioso da ruiva.

- Agora não irá mais fugir de mim, Sra. Malfoy.

Gina tinha a respiração ofegante e podia sentir perfeitamente o calor dos olhos do marido sobre seus seios expostos que desciam e subiam graças a sua respiração pesada. Então, Draco começou a andar em sua direção e a cada passo que ele dava Gina com as mãos e os pés, ia se arrastando sentada, cada vez mais para trás ate que sentiu em suas costas a parede a bloquear.

Draco ajoelhou-se na cama e engatinhou até ela como uma cobra, pronta para devorar a sua presa que cairá em sua armadilha.

- O que vai fazer agora? - ele perguntou num tom de voz sensual, em quando com as mãos prendia as dela, para o alto - Você esta presa, e não ah nenhum modo como fugir. - abaixando a cabeça mordeu-lhe a orelha em quanto com a pontinha da língua brincava com o pescoço dela - Você será minha.

- Sempre fui sua, Malfoy... – Gina brincou, chamando-o pelo sobrenome. Sabia que ele odiava isso.

- Prove então! – ele puxou-a pelas pernas, fazendo-a com que ficasse deitada na cama e deitou-se logo em seguida sobre ela com os braços segurando os dela em baixo dos seus, beijando-lhe avidamente os seios bloqueados apenas pelo fino tecido do sutiã branco que ela usava. Soltou os braços dela por um instante, indo em direção ao fecho do tecido 'intruso', revelando seus seios fartos que ele tanto amava, como tudo que ela possuía.

Gina conteve um grito de prazer mordendo o próprio lábio inferior. Podia sentir a língua quente do amado fazendo formas circulares sobre seu seio. Tentou se soltar para assim corresponder os carinhos, mas Draco a segurou com mais força pelos pulsos, agora, somente com uma mão, fazendo com que a outra cobrisse o outro seio nu.

- Draco... - ela sussurrou com a voz por um fio.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e perguntou com os olhos mergulhados num brilho de puro desejo e amor:

- Você gosta?

Gina agora não tinha mais controle sobre seus próprios movimentos e impulsos, estes eram levados pela chama da paixão que a estava consumindo cada vez mais, sem permitir que ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa. Sua voz pareceu se perder em alguma parte de sua garganta então balançou a cabeça numa forma positiva.

- Que bom... - ele falou, começando a lhe beijar a barriga fazendo-a se contorcer na cama - Por que isso é só o começo.

Depositando beijos leves no ventre da mulher, começou a abaixar a calça que ela usava, revelando o quadril bem torneado, coxas grossas, pernas lindas e pés delicados. Ao jogar a calça para o lado, começou a beijar-lhe os pés subindo pelas pernas, os joelhos e um beijo mais demorado em cada lado da coxa, com uma mão em cada lado do quadril. Com as mãos grandes e fortes, apertando levemente as nádegas dela. Gina finalmente conseguiu se soltar das mãos quentes do marido e num gesto rápido colocou-se por cima deste:

- Agora será a minha vingança, Malfoy... - ela falou maliciosamente, em quanto começava a abrir o zíper da calça preta que ele usava com os dentes. Draco agarrou com força os lençóis da cama, tentando controlar de alguma forma o desejo de possuir logo aquela mulher que o estava deixando louco. Os cabelos sedosos, vermelhos, caiam sobre seu tórax como ondas sedosas dando-o a permissão de sentir seu aroma doce.

- Gina... – ele disse ofegante. Mas isso só fez com que a ruiva alargasse seu sorriso sensual. Ela andou, com os braços e as pernas de cada lado do corpo de Draco. Os cabelos caindo em cascata sobre o peito nu dele. Abaixou apenas a cabeça beijando-lhe os lábios de leve. Então, sentou na barriga do marido enquanto os cabelos caiam ao lado de seus ombros tampando os seios que Draco cobriu com uma mão, cada um.

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e agarrou os próprios cabelos, para de alguma forma fazer aquelas sensações prazerosas ficarem gravadas em sua mente.

Draco sentou-se e desceu as mãos ate a cintura da esposa, rolou para o lado e ficou por cima desta. Logo começou a lhe tirar a calcinha de renda branca. A cada parte descoberta, Draco ia beijando. Gina, já ofegante, gemeu alto de prazer quando o sentiu tocar com os dedos o lugar mais sensível de seu corpo.

Enterrando as unhas com força nos braços do marido, ela suplicou:

- Por favor, Draco...

Ele sorrindo e ainda a provocando, perguntou com os lábios encostados sobre os dela:

- Por favor, continue ou, por favor, pare?

Gina não conseguia mais pensar. O único pensamento que ecoava em sua mente era sentir o marido por inteiro. De todas as maneiras que um homem e uma mulher são capazes de se sentirem. De se amarem...

- Eu quero você... - falou num fio de voz o encarando com os olhos em brasa - Agora!

Fazendo a vontade da mulher, ele retirou os últimos empecilhos que impedia um contato mais intimo. Mais completo.

Colocando-se entre as pernas dela, murmurou, com a voz doce:

- Eu te amo! – ela sorriu, e lhe acariciou o rosto com os dedos brancos e trêmulos.

- Eu também. – e assim, se beijaram, ternamente desta vez. Gina enlaçou-o com os tornozelos pronta para recebê-lo. Uma onda profunda de prazer a invadiu quando sentiu seu corpo sendo invadido pelo dele, fazendo-a mergulhar em uma espiral de prazer. Com um gemido rouco, entregou-se a dança sensual enquanto os dois corpos fundiam-se com sofreguidão, levando-a ao clímax. Gina abriu os olhos e fitou o marido, enquanto este também explodia de prazer.

Ofegante, Draco relaxou e caiu sobre ela. O silencio foi preenchido apenas pelo som ritmado da respiração pesada de ambos.

- Eu não sabia o quão morta de saudades eu estava de você... – ela disse, o fitando, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos ruivos.

- Eu também, meu amor... – ele passou o braço por trás da cabeça dela, a abraçando, e ela se aconchegou nos braços fortes dele, apoiando a cabeça no abdômen definido que ele tinha.

- Será que a Angel e o Fred irão demorar? – perguntou preocupada.

- Shiii... – ele fez. – Esse momento é só nosso. E, eu falei com o seu irmão... eles só voltam as sete...

- Isso quer dizer que... – ela sorriu marota.

- Sim Gina... que nós temos mais duas horas livres... – sem mais avisos, ele passou para cima dela, fazendo-a rir.

bNOTA DA AUTORA: Acaba aqui a NC. Por favor, comentem, digam o que acharam!!! Estarei aguardando, agora continuem a leitura. Bjs/b

***

A semana passou devagar, no trabalho as coisas iam bem, em casa não era diferente. A decisão tomada por Draco e Gina era muito séria, mas, mais dia menos dia eles teriam que fazer aquilo.

Marcaram um almoço com Rony para aquela sexta. Não seria nada fácil, mas o ruivo precisava saber a espécie de mulher que ele tinha.

O restaurante estava cheio quando Gina avistou o irmão entrando no estabelecimento e encaminhando-se até a mesa onde ela e Draco se encontravam.

Ele parecia um pouco tenso, provavelmente curioso. Mas apenas apertou a mão de Malfoy e beijou a face da irmã, sentando-se sem pronunciar uma palavra se quer. Alguns minutos se passaram naquilo. Os três apenas se encarando, sem uma palavra se quer, até Virginia tomar a iniciativa.

- Ron, o que temos para dizer é muito sério, e irá mudar radicalmente sua vida.

- Eu já sei. – respondeu, afundando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Sab-sabe? – gaguejou a irmã, arregalando os olhos, reparando na imagem cansada de Ron, o olhar sem brilho, e o rosto sem cor, sem o sorriso habitual do nervoso e atrapalhado Rony.

        Draco apenas observava os dois irmãos, sem nada dizer. Falaria no momento certo se necessário.

- Sei. Hermi... Granger me contou tudo. Na cara de pau. Sem menor aparência de arrependimento.

- Ah Rony! – a irmã o abraçou, sentindo as lagrimas querendo escorrer, mas precisava ser forte para ajudar o irmão em um momento difícil.

- Não ligue, irmãzinha... Eu já vinha desconfiando há algum tempo. Você não era o único, Malfoy. – disse, fitando o cunhado.

- Lamento muito, Weasley. – disse Draco, sério, porém sincero. Não suportaria descobrir algo assim de Gina. Por mais que Granger fosse o que fosse, Rony a amava.

- Não lamente, Malfoy. Foi o melhor que aconteceu. Pode ter certeza. 

- O que pretende fazer agora, Ron?

- Carol e Matt ficarão com Jorge, - disse Rony, se referindo aos filhos. -  enquanto eu irei passar uns dias, talvez meses, na França. O divorcio já está sendo providenciado. Assim que eu assinar os papeis, o que deve ser em algumas semanas no máximo, partirei. 

- Espero que consiga ser feliz, Rony. Você merece... – Gina não pode evitar uma lagrima cair, apenas abrindo caminho para outras e mais outras.

        Draco percebeu que estava sobrando. Vendo os dois irmãos abraçados, chorando, levantou-se, pagou a conta, e retirou-se. Encontraria a esposa em casa. Agora os dois Weasley precisavam de um momento só deles.

***

Os dias passavam, nenhuma novidade. A rotina predominava, mas Draco não ousava reclamar. Preferia daquele jeito, do que pensar novamente na maldição, ou em qualquer outra coisa.

Ficou sabendo que alguns dias após o encontro com Ronald, o mesmo se mudou para França. Já sobre Granger, ele não tinha noticias. Não que quisesse exatamente.

Estava feliz... Os problemas haviam dado uma trégua, e ele queria aproveitar. Nenhum assunto triste ou perturbador era comentado sob o teto Malfoy.

Os problemas não haviam acabado, ele sabia. Mas enquanto eles não retornavam, ele ia levando a vida. Até aquela trégua acabar.

bFIM/b

NOTA DA AUTORA: Calma! Calma! Calma! Não me matem! Forças do destino 2 foi só uma ponte para o que irá acontecer em Forças do destino 3, a força de uma maldição.

Outra coisa, você não sabem como foi difícil pra mim fazer o que fiz com o Rony. Gente, eu amo esse ruivinho, e foi difícil... Quando eu comecei a escrever essa série, eu não ia muito com a cara da Hermione, mas já estou acostumada. Mas agora que comecei, ela terá que ir até o fim assim, ou talvez mude, eu realmente não sei. E para as fãs do Roniquito, prometo que ele será bem mais feliz na continuação. Aguardem e comprovem!

Deixem comentários, mesmo que seja para me xingar!

Obrigada a TODOS que comentaram. Em especial para Carol Potter Malfoy, para a Angel (MIRIS, TE AMO!!!), a Thamy Malfoy (Leiam a fic D/G que escrevo com ela: Romance além dos livros), e a TODOS que comentaram ou até mesmo os que leram e não comentaram.

Sobre a continuação: Forças do destino 3, a força de uma maldição, não sei quando sai. Pode ser que demore, pode ser que saia semana que vem. Tudo vai depender da criatividade e dos meus professores. Se eles derem um tempo com os deveres...

É isso... Obrigada novamente por estar acompanhando essa série. Bjs, e até Forças do destino 3, a força de uma maldição.

Ká Radcliffe

MSN: kassiamary@hotmail.com  


End file.
